Happy Ever After, Or Not?
by Chetnaxx
Summary: AU. Sequel to From Fb, With Love... Madge is married to Gale and has a baby girl called Brianna. But will Gale get over his cheating habit and not be interested in his ex, Rachel? Katniss's dad is back, does he approve of Peeta and Katniss's relationship? Is Katniss in danger? Really dramatic, and a good read! R&R! Need to read From Fb, With Love first!
1. First

**So this is the sequel, yeah this chapter's from the last story just to remind you! Anywaysssss...enjoy!**

* * *

6 months passed quickly and it had repaired the relationship between me and my dad, gotten me and peeta closer - if that was even possible after that first night ;) - and Madge was now due any day and already married to Gale. It was the school holidays **(1) **and we all couldn't wait for next year. Our last year before uni.

However, that Rachel Megan Bonner kept returning, and I began to worry.

"Peeta, if she turns up one more time, I'll shoot her with my arrow and rip off her head putting on the stones at the lake. I swear."

"Calm down Katniss, I'm sure Gale is faithful now." And just when we mentioned his name, Peeta's phone went off. I picked it up.

"Hello, Katniss?" Hmm..that's not Gale.

"Yeah Madge it's me." I heard muffled screams for a while then she replied.

"My waters broke. Gale's sorta unconscious right now...ARGH. FU-no good girls don't swear. Katniss. Get your Mom and Prim please." It amazed me how she was so calm at this moment in time.

"Be right there." I hung up and began getting everything ready.

* * *

Madge's baby was born half an hour ago. Yes, Gale did wake up in time. It's a girl. They're thinking of calling her Brianna. Brianna Hawthorne. No middle name. Just Brianna.

We heard Gale on the phone to Rachel. Maybe things really aren't that happy after all. But we don't have time for that now. That's a story we'll save for later. **(2)** Ooh, it looks like i've got to go. Gale's just updated his fb.

_Proud new father of a baby girl. From fb, with love..._

* * *

**(1) See, I live in England. Do you call it vacation where you are? Sorry!**

**(2) All of the next chapters...**


	2. A heart to heart convo

**Brand New Chapter!**

**I did this thing with the last story where the amount of reviews determines the length of the chapter.**

**So I'll just carry it on.**

**So..**

**0 reviews - no chapter :(**

**1 review - 100 words**

**2 review - 200 words**

**etc.**

**IMMA SHUT UP NOW...**

* * *

**Katniss Pov...**

I was sitting on the sofa when my mom came in. "Hi Mom."

"Hey." She smiled at me and we both turned to look at the tv. We drifted apart after dad left, but that now that he's back we've got close again. "So...I've noticed that you're being pretty...distant. What's wrong? Is it Peeta? How are things between you two?"

"Well I really like him mom, well actually I _love_ him. But I feel like there's something he's keeping from me. And I don't like it. I just don't. I mean we've always been honest with each other and we _never_ keep secrets from each other."

"Katniss, it's fine to feel like this. But just remember that whatever it is, he'll tell you in the end. Just be patient. But that's not it darling is it? What else is wrong?"

"Em...it's about Gale and Madge."

"Yeah...?" I told her what I heard that day almost 8 months ago, when we were going to the beach and Gale's phone condo with that Rachel Bonner. Then I told her what I heard in the hospital, the day Brianna was born.

"...and he said I've got to go babe at the end. BABE. And mom thats not it, I saw him the other day coming out of The Food Place with her. That place is STRICTLY FOR COUPLES. I know cause Peeta's took me there for our 6 monthaversary **(1). **But he's married now mom. And he's CHEATING. HE HAS A BABY."

"Katniss, calm down. Just do what I say. I've got a plan to make him stop. BLACKMAIL. Either he stops and never does it again or you tell Madge. And tell him if he tries to again, you'll tell Madge EVERYTHING." Just then we heard my dad come in. "Oh I've got to go." She left the room and left me wondering...should I do this or not?

I didn't have time anyways I was supposed to be going over to 'Clove's' for Movie Night.

Or Peeta's.

But we wouldn't really be watching the movie anyway..

Or will we?

* * *

**Ooh What's the secret?**

**Also can someone give me a day of the year in your reviews and why you chose that day. Whoever has the most touching reason...well lets just say that date is gonna be a very special day in this story. But I can't tell you or I'll basically let out the whole story.**

**Also should Katniss do what her mom suggested or not?**

**And I write a chapter once every week. On Sundays or Mondays.**

**Hope you like this as much as the last one.**

**Oh and I don't take flamers too well. Constructive criticism is fine. But someone telling me that my story is rubbish isn't. Tell me where I should improve. :)**


	3. Surprise!

**Yeah I'm SO SORRY I didn't update on Monday! I had some issues I had to sort out.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Inuyasha'sLovekagome...**

**I really do try my best to update as soon as I can but I have a baby sister to look after most of the time and it's really hard to update.**

**Lucy...**

**Same as above really! x Don't worry I'm not gonna discontinue!**

**...**

**Aww you're one of my special readers. You always review and you've got me favourites and everything! I noticed that on my last story! Of course I'm considering your answer.**

**I'm gonna use all 3 dates I've got so far actually. Because they were all as nice as each other! And I couldn't decide. They're all gonna be equally important. Really.**

**And THANNKKKKKSSS! XXX. I love your stories too! If you want me to review on any of them I will gladly!**

**forgotten-again...**

**Thanks!**

**Mellark's Heart...**

**I'm really predictable aren't I?! But I won't be showing the scene at the movies. I'll be writing the bit after at Peeta's house.**

**Lorna Mellark...**

**So do I! Wait. This is my story. Why am I excited about something I know will happen? Anywaysssss.**

**Dallamonkey...**

**Awwwww that's sadddddd! :( I have nothing to say cause I almost cried cause of the trueness when I read your review.**

**livingwithobsessions...**

**Yeah they are..(:**

**Sweetanne465...**

**Don't worry I'm not gonna discontinue! Ever. I promise. I was just going through a lot before.**

**rockon88...**

**I'll try...but I don't think I can. :( Aw thanks.**

**That's what I thought!**

**I'll say it again in case Dallamonkey didn't see.**

**"Dallamonkey - those are words of wisdom my friend."**

**And aw! No I'd never do that. Even if I had to (which I won't) stop the story, I'd update a chapter or two more finishing the story off quickly without adding more fights and stuff in.**

**nomnomnomskylar...**

**AW! Thats so cute. And...Thanks!**

**OK end of replies. I'll let you read now. Also 1000 words cause 10 reviews since last monday.**

* * *

Peeta POV...

I think Katniss is upset with me. But for some reason she's pushing that away and instead of talking about it she's avoiding it. Every time I ask her if she's okay she just goes..'YES. Now what were we talking about?' And she goes on to another subject. Or she kisses me. Probably just girl stuff. You know.

She was pretty close to seeing the surprise today. I looked at the date on my phone. February 21st. Oh tomorrow's gonna be fun. If it goes right that is. I'm really nervous.

"Peeta?" I turned to look at Katniss.

Katniss POV...

"Peeta? What were you thinking about? If you tell me I won't ask you what the surprise is anymore!"

"It's nothing."

"Fine. What's the surprise?!" I grinned as he groaned in annoyance.

"NOT TELLING YOU."

"I'll let you go hunting with me for once." That should work.

"No." Hmmm. It must be important.

"What about if when we go hunting I'll take you to the lake."

"No."

"I'll wear that outfit that Cato bought me last april fools the whole time." Lets just say, when i wore it, you can see _a lot more_ of me than usual.

"ARRRRGGGHHH. KATNISS. THE OUTFIT. REALLY? NO STILL." What?! Awwww! This leads to my last resort.

"Give me one second." I walked over to my phone. "Priiiiiimmmm. You know how you owe me from that time with buttercup?"

"Yeeeaaaaaahhhh?" Prim said.

"I can't come home tonight. Peeta needs me. Stall for me please." I turned my phone off and walked back to Peeta. I sat in his lap. "You know Peets? I think you could do with some Katniss time.

* * *

Next Day...back at katniss' house.

"Peeta. Thank YOU for FINALLY coming! So where are we going?" Peeta looked nervous. I wonder what thats all about?

"Katniss, it's a secret." He began to blindfold me.

"W-wha-OH. Its the surprise right?" He led me to his car and we sang along to Taylor swift for 10 minutes until the car stopped.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" We were walking through grass.

"Nope."

"PEETA MELLARK. LET ME TAKE IT OFF NOW. OR I WON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOOT AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR NECK AND HANG YOU UP NEXT TO THE SQUIRRELS I GIVE TO GREASY SAE!"

"No." I was starting to hate this.

"OH SO YOU W-"

"You can take it off now babe. Relax." I yanked it off and acknowledged my surroundings.

"OMG." We were at the lake. But we were in a meadow part. I have no idea how Peeta found it. I have no idea how we got here so fast. "How did we get here so fast?" I heard myself saying.

"I found a shortcut."

"Really! Wait till I tell my dad.."

"Katniss take a seat." I looked down and saw a blanket laying on the grass. There were cushions all around it. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket. I sat down on one of the cushions and Peeta sat opposite me. Wait. I remember this place. When we were 13. Cato wanted to throw a party in a secret place. Gale chose here. That day was the first day me and Peeta actually spoke. We knew each other but never talked.

We had just finished desert (cheese buns that Peeta had baked) when he asked me if I liked it. "Of course. It's amazing." I blushed. "It brings back memories of Cato's first ever secret party. Remember that?"

"Of course I do. It's the day we first spoke."

I looked at him surprised. "You remember that?"

He nodded. We stood up. "Sooo...I saw the pic you sent me of you in Cato's dress."

"Mm. You like?"

"YES."

We began to pack away. "Peeta. There's a packet of dandelion seeds in here."

"Oh really? Well you don't want to throw it away. Plant it. I recommend right under your cushion. You know. As a memory."

"Good idea. But what can I dig with?"

"I have a shovel in the car. I'll just get it."

He went off and I stared at him. He looks like he's going to vomit.

"Here." He passed me the shovel.

"Thanks!"

The ground looked like it had already been dug up before. Weird. I began to dig when my shovel touched something. It looked like a metal cube. "Peeta, I found something." Is it me or things just getting weirder?

"Really? Pass?!" I passed him it.

While he was looking at it he sunk down onto one knee. I looked at him. Yeah things are getting weirder. Who sits like that?

He fiddled around for a second and the box came undone to reveal...a blue velvet case. OMFG. NO WAY. TIFFANYS?

Peeta looked me in the eye. "Katniss I know we're only 19. I know this is all a bit weird. But truth is...I've loved you since I was 5. All my life, the only thing I've wanted to do is marry you. So...

Will you do me the honour and marry me?" NO WAY.

"YES. YES. A GAZILLION TIMES YES." I tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately. I slid my hand up his smooth abs and whispered "You know, before it used to be the day Prim was born but now...February 22nd is OFFICIALLY the BEST DAY EVER." I grinded against him. "We can make this even better?"

"Katniss, we can save this for later. But first..." I beamed as he slid the huge diamond and pearl ring onto my finger.

* * *

**WOOOO! HE PROPOSED! But will everything be happy in married life?**

**I know they're really OOC. Sorry.**

**Follow me on twitter... Chetnaxx.**

**Follow my blog on tumblr..(just started) **

** : / / i - - y o u - - m e . (Take away all the spaces for the url. Cause the won't let me post a url without making it dodge.)**

**Review! And I'm still doing that more reviews, more words thing. :)**


	4. News?

**Another Chapter...so for all those nice reviews...I'll give you an extract that'll be later for that. If you don't want to know...skip until it's bold again.**

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

"I'm sick of you. I CAN'T TAKE IT. That's why. So don't try to stop me. Cause no. I don't like you. I never have." he screams.

"W-what?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU." He jumps over the edge without looking back...4 storey drop. No chance of survival if he hits the floor. Cautiously I look over the side, bearing myself for what I was about to see. His blood was splattered all over the floor, his leg twisted in a funny way. His head was evidently cracked, blood oozing out the side. I could tell he was dead. She started screaming and sobbing hysterically.

"NO. NO." Screams echoed throughout the forest. Was that hers? Was that his? Or was that mine? Before I could stop him he jumped over the edge too. "PEETA." I screamed. With that I blacked out.

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

** OOOH. Who do you think the other guy was? Is it really what you think? OMG. **

**Anyways...8 reviews...800 words.**

**ENJOY! R&R. Add me on twitter for some 'backstage action' (LOL)... Chetnaxx**

* * *

1 month later...Katniss POV.

Turns out Dad, Mom and Prim already knew. Peeta went to have a conversation with them and ask for his blessing...

"Peeta what did you say?'

"I just went I have to tell you something sir. Something about me and Katniss. And he wrapped his hands round my throat."

Apparently, my dad thought Peeta thought that I was pregnant. He should know. There's no way I could be...we're careful...hmmm...but what about the other night..oh I'm not pregnant so don't fret. But wait...arghhh! I'M NOT.

Oh no. I'm gonna be sick. Apparently I've caught some flu thing too. I keep throwing up. All times of the day. It's really annoying.

I was brushing my teeth when the door opened. "Katniss? It's me Madge. I knocked a couple of times but you didn't answer. Are you okay? Brianna's with Gale." Urghhhh. All I want to do is lie down. Is that too much?

"Yes, I've just been having a flu...I'M IN THE BATHROOM MADGE!" She was probably looking for me. She came in and I smiled at her.

"Why are brushing your teeth?"

"Oh I just sorta threw up, you know, stupid flu."

"Awww...wait you don't look like you have a flu."

"I know. It's just a bit different. Instead of having a runny nose and a cough, I'm throwing up and I'm dead tired. But what can you expect? I'm getting married on July 14th and it's already March 23rd."

"Katniss...it's just that..." She looked like she knew something I didn't.

"What?"

"Okay...have you and Peeta been y'know careful?"

"Ew and obviously, I'm not pregnant Madge!" Okay then...why does everyone think that nowadays?

"Well then when was the last time you had your period?"

"Two months ago...but you know my periods have always been irregular!"

"Well then, when do you be sick?"

"All the time! See not just morning."

"Katniss, it's perfectly normal to have morning sickness at night too. That's it. You're coming with me and we're buying a test. NO BUTS."

"Awwww!" I would argue but you can't argue with Madge when she uses that tone.

* * *

"Katniss what does it say?" I looked down at the test. No. No way.

"Madge."

"Yes?"

"You were right."

"I KNEW IT!"

"MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME."

"He won't. I thought the same about my dad..so should I call Peeta and tell him to come over?"

"No. Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone." I'm not going to let anyone know.

"Sure but why?"

"Madge..my dad will murder me if he finds out. And I want to keep it a secret. Okay. Please."

"Okay, but if anything happens, I'm telling."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"They're gonna find out later anyway."

"Yeah, but I'll keep it a secret until I'm married in July. Then I'm not living with my dad so he can't kick me out. Also then Peeta'll get a surprise."

"But you'll be showing by then. What about if you go out?"

"I'll wear baggy tops all the time."

"5 months pregnant by then. You'll be having full on cravings, your tummy'll be big and you won't be able to sneeze without sitting down. Peeta visits you every day. You live with your Dad, Mom and Sister. They'll know."

"I'll tell Peeta to visit less and can I move in with you?"

"Sure...but you're gonna have to put up with Brianna's screaming and Gale's snoring. You can hear that in the back garden! What about your family? What are they going to say?"

I giggled. "They won't mind. I'll just say that you asked me to because you needed help with Bri and Gale isn't around or something."

"It's true. He isn't around."

We heard someone downstairs. I ran and hid the test before going down to check. It's just Dad.

"Katniss, I'm gonna have to go. Do you want me to be there when you ask your mum and dad?"

"No it's fine..I know they'll say yes anyway. Bye babes."

"Byee!"

* * *

**She's PREGNANT. AND NOT TELLING PEETA? OMG. Baby Names? Gender? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	5. A Quickie

**Hey Guys...11 reviews so 1100 words...I'll do a shortie today and the rest tomorrow! (I'm a bit busy today.)**

**It might be a bit soppy, I'm listening to taylor swift while writing this and I always get soppy while listening to her.**

**Also, If you remember, in my last story I wrote a really mean reply to this review that someone called Elisaco. I want to say, I'm so so so sorry for that. To you because you had to read that and to Elisaco for being so horrible. If you all remember, I was going through a lot at that time and I guess I just took out all my anger on that. :( I've never done anything like that, and I've been feeling so bad. I'm appalled at myself! So I am deleting that AN and to show how sorry I am...I will dedicate the song in this chapter to Ellisaco...it's something I wrote a few days ago x.**

**Replies to reviews first... :D**

_**Mellark's Heart;**_

_**Yeah! Woo! My Acrosticy thingy was in the 13th chapter! Thanks! Read Fearless everyone...good story.**_

_**LornaMellark;**_

_**Aw Thanks, LOL and sorry that I didn't show their reactions - do you want me to do a chapter on everyone's reaction, cause I can fit it in with the next chapter?! **_

_** ;**_

_**Awww! Thank you! Hmm..the baby? :P**_

_**FictionGirl2000;**_

_**Thank you so much! Lawl. :) That's so true!**_

_**livingwithobsessions; **_

_**OMG...that's what I thought! Thanks! x**_

_**Dallamonkey;**_

_**Thank you! :)**_

_**Lucy;**_

_**I'll try this week and aww thank you! :D**_

_**Rockon88;**_

_**Thank youuu! x It was pretty sweet!**_

_**FictionGirl2000;**_

_**Thanks! :)**_

_**Booklover72;**_

_**I'm not giving away any secrets but when Peeta finds out its gonna be amazing. Thanks! x**_

_**BeForeverYoung723;**_

_**Aw thanks...and the names I'm considering out of your list are...**_

_**Violet Madge,**_

_**Jack Bradin,**_

_**Oliver Jaxon. :)**_

_**livingwithobsessions;**_

_**LOL I'm guessing you want a guy...I know what I want the baby to be...but I'm not saying. Thanks!**_

_**Rockon88;**_

_**I like that! And LOL! Thank you!**_

_**Mellark's Heart;**_

_**That's a really nice name! Did you know it means noble? :)**_

_**nomnomnomskylar;**_

_**OMG I FRICKEN LOVE YOU too! LMAO! Aww! That's cute! If Dylan ever hurts you, he's got me to hate him...not that he will. x Thanks!**_

_**Mrs. ;**_

_**What are you confused about? x**_

_**I'll PM you..xD**_

_**KesseGirl1;**_

_**Are you reading my mind...this is our secret btw...but that's what I've thought. Thanks! x**_

_**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome;**_

_**Aw thanks and that's nice! x**_

**That's the end of replies...anyway..this is just a short one...the rest is tomorrow! x**

**I want to say thank you to everyone that has favourited or followed me or/and my stories and all my reviewers! I Love You Guys!**

**Also...remember...I don't own the Hunger Games or anything mentioned in this story that you recognise.**

**And...**

**R**ead**  
E**verything**  
V**ery fast**  
I**n 10 minutes at most**  
E**very single word**  
W**hen you've done that...

**REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Peeta Pov.

I have NO idea what's up with Katniss lately. She's moved to Madge and Gale's house a few days ago and she's been a bit...clingy. I don't mind, but whenever anything gets further than a kiss she stops. And then theres that whole eating thing. Whenever I see her or call her she's always eating. I asked her but she said it's her flu. I don't believe that. But she's not telling me, so i guess I just have to respect her decision.

Anyway, Cato and Glimmer have been arguing a lot recently. I don't get why! I mean Cato stopped cheating WAY back! So it couldn't be that. Glimmer says that whenever she asks Cato if she looks good in something he says no. Or if she asks if he likes her he says no. And stuff like that. Speaking of Cato...I just got a text from him.

**(Cato - **_Italics, _**Peeta - **Normal**, Katniss - Bold.)**

****_Hey Peet. What up? Can you do me a favour?_

__Nm. What is it?

_Can you and Katniss meet me on the roof of the mall in like an hour?_

Okkkaaaayyyyy

_And I have to tell you something...but you can't tell Glimmer or Katniss...I'm gonna _

__I stopped reading and texted Katniss first.

* * *

Katniss POV

I've started getting used to throwing up...I've been living in Madge's house for a week and I want to spend all the time I can with Peeta before I start being obvious.

I was flicking through my phone when I got a text from Peeta.

Hey babe. Cato asks if we can meet him on the roof of the mall in a hour?

**Sure!**

****Looks like I have to go.

* * *

**Rest of the chapter tomorrow! Gtg, it's getting late here in the UK!**


	6. CATO!

**Sorry I left you hanging yesterday! Anyways...I have 900 words left so here...and thanks to everyone who have reviewed since yesterday. **

_**A couple of answers..**_

_**Mellark's Heart;**_

_**No more waitingggg! Thanksss for reviewing on like every chapter so far! x**_

_**Booklover72;**_

_**Here ya gooo! x Thank you!**_

_**livingwithobsessions;**_

_**Of course you can! Hope things get better! :D Thanks!**_

_**KesseGirl1;**_

_**Aw thank youu! And I'm trying my best to update as quick as I can this week! x**_

_**FictionGirl2000;**_

_**OMG, the hurricane! I hope nothing happens to you! Stay safe! When my friend was just a baby (She's American btw, but she moved here to England a couple of years back) her street was almost completely destroyed by a hurricane! Haha, good thing you did, cause you don't want to miss out on this! Love ya too! Thanks!**_

**That's all...**

**I'm sorry for this...beware character death ahead.**

**R&R! x**

* * *

Katniss POV. 

As usual, Peeta gave me a kiss when he came to pick me up. "Hey babe. You ready?" he whispered. He began to pull my waist closer to him but I stepped away. What if he feels the small bump that's emerged from my tummy. I mean I am 6 weeks pregnant.

"Yep. Why are we going there?" I popped the p in yep.

"I dunno. Cato can be really weird. Glimmer's coming too."

"Hmm...isn't that where they first met?"

"I think so!"

When we arrived Cato and Glimmer were already in a discussion. Peeta and I just stood next to them and listened.

"Glimmer, this is where we started, where we first met all those years back, remember?" Cato said. "And this is where you're not gonna be my girlfriend anymore. We're gonna change. I can't be with you just like this."

What the hell is going on? Is Cato breaking up with Glimmer?

"Y-You're...I can't believe this...is it cause I don't look good?"

"Yes."

"Well then, did you ever _like_ me?"

"No."

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH ME? WHY DID YOU SAY YOU LIKED ME?"

"Cause.." Glimmer started crying. I gave her a hug and stare at Cato.

"CATO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU MAD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE DOING THIS TO GLIMMER? SHE'S THE BEST THING YOU'LL EVER HAVE." I shouted.

"Duuudee like seriously. I can't believe you."

"Are you all criticising me? Cause I can't take this. I CAN'T DO IT IF YOU DO THIS!" He suddenly got very angry. I swear Cato had gone mental.

"So they shouldn't hate you, cause you just h-hurt me. You didn't even LIKE me. I can't believe you. You're a j-jerk." Glimmer said between sobs.

"I'm sick of you. I CAN'T TAKE IT. That's why. So don't try to stop me. Cause no. I don't like you. I never have." he screams.

"W-what?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU." He jumps over the edge without looking back...4 storey drop. No chance of survival if he hits the floor. Cautiously I look over the side, bearing myself for what I was about to see. His blood was splattered all over the floor, his leg twisted in a funny way. His head was evidently cracked, blood oozing out the side. I could tell he was dead. She started screaming and sobbing hysterically.

"NO. NO." Screams echoed throughout the forest. Was that hers? Was that his? Or was that mine? Before I could stop him he jumped over the edge too. "PEETA." I screamed. With that I blacked out.

* * *

**So that's it, Peeta and Cato are dead. NOOO! EVERLARK! :( I'm sorry. Don't forget to...**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVED THAT! AS IF I WOULD KILL OFF PEETA!**

**HERE'S THE REAL ENDING...**

* * *

"So they shouldn't hate you, cause you just h-hurt me. You didn't even LIKE me. I can't believe you. You're a j-jerk." Glimmer said between sobs.

"I'm sick of you. I CAN'T TAKE IT. That's why. So don't try to stop me. Cause no. I don't like you. I never have." he screams.

"W-what?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU." He jumps over the edge without looking back...4 storey drop. No chance of survival if he hits the floor. Cautiously I look over the side, bearing myself for what I was about to see.

"What the hell?" Glimmer who was behind me started screaming yes.

Cato was laying on a trampoline holding a sign saying 'Will You Marry Me?'.

Glimmer wiped her tears away and said "But I thought you said I don't look good. And that you don't like me."

"I don't." That JERK.

"I LOVE YOU. And you don't look good. You look AMAZING. I may make mistakes, but remember I always have and will love you."

Glimmer sniffled. Woah. I'm seeing a whole new side to these two. "Even when we're arguing?"

"Yeah. So are you gonna come down and join me?"

"HELL YEAH!" She jumped off and landed into his lap.

My tummy rumbled. Hmm..all this drama has made me hungry. Time to feed my bubba. OMG. Didn't I have to go to the ward to see Nurse Portia? I looked at my watch. I have enough time to get there if I leave now. Madge'll be waiting for me at home. But I want food. I looked in my bag. Hmm...a chocolate bar. Looks like this will have to do. I took out the bar and in the middle of bites I said "I got to go Peeta! I just remembered me and Madge have this...thing. Oh and I know you knew about this. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Ok, I'll drop you off to your 'thing'. And Cato made me promise."

Time to go!

* * *

**LOL, I'm sorry about that. I got the idea of jumping off from youtube. Hmm...Nurse Portia? Where have I heard Portia from before? Haha!**

**I got the ''you look amazing thing'' from my friends texts.**

**I'll update soon!**


	7. Oh No Not HER

**Yeah, last night was pretty short so I deleted that and put it into here so it's one big chapter...sorry about that btw...it was reaching 1am and I had to get up early. **

_**Replies to reviews...**_

_**Mellark's Heart;**_

_**Ikr! LOL, I just felt like doing something random like that. Thanks! x**_

_**BeForeverYoung723;**_

_**OMG, don't cry...you're amaZAYN! LOL, phenomiNIALL is brilLIAM. This girl that my hairdresser knows is Perri from Little Mix's bestie and just went on holiday with her. And 1D paid. LUCKY! Yeah, I live kinda close to where Perri was brought up. (Perri is the one that's dating Zayn in 1D.) Isn't that ExtraodinHARRY! Thanks for being FabuLOUIS and reviewing! Hmm...that was way too much...oh well! :D**_

_**peetamellark7475;**_

_**Good thing he isn't! :)Thanks! xD**_

_**livingwithobsessions;**_

_**LOL! Awkward moments. My friend's nephew says F instead of Tr so she always asks him to say FireTruck in front of his parents. Poor kid. Doesn't know that he's swearing. LOL! Aw, he's such a bastard. Is he the one who cheated? I'm sorry about that. Just think that it's his loss. He probably cheated with some whore, while he could have had you. He isn't worth it. :) Thanks! x **_

_**Booklover72;**_

_**Yeah, I tried but last night was just so bad...Sorry! Thanks x!**_

_**KesseGirl1;**_

_**Lmao! And here ya go! Thank youuuuu! x**_

_**Mellark's Heart;**_

_**Thanks! ;D**_

_**Guest (you know who you are?);**_

_**Aw Thanks! x**_

_**Booklover72;**_

_**Thanks! :)**_

_**FiftyPea;**_

_**Aw thank you so much! x**_

**That's it! I also want to give a shout out to my readers in INDIAAA! Cause like I'm Indian, but my whole family have been born and brought up in Britain. My Grandad originally comes from Jalandhar, Punjab though. But I have cousins in Delhi and Amritsar and other places too! Also a shout out to any readers from Glasgow or Newcastle! x And LA and Orlando and New York cause I'd love to live there. :) Sorry about that.**

**So here's the real chapter. And...11 reviews, 1100 words. Also this is actually the 3rd update this week..(the last one didn't count since I deleted it and put it in here.)...so WOOOOO! :D**

**Follow me on Twitter for some snippets of chapters to come... Chetnaxx**

* * *

Katniss POV

Okay, so I'm two months and a bit pregnant now. 9 weeks. And I'm starting to show..most mums aren't at this stage though. I have mood swings and all that. But at least the morning sickness isn't as bad..

I stopped talking to Peeta a week back. I told him that I'm going to be a bit busy with some stuff until the wedding in July. I said that we can still text and call but we can't really see each other that often. I said we can even FaceTime if he wants. He asked me what it was that I was going to be busy with. I said I'll tell him when I'm ready and that he shouldn't worry. I told him that I love him and give him 3 days to spend together non-stop. He texts me every day. He doesn't like it, but I told him he can have me all to himself once we get married. This is hard.

I looked at the calendar on the wall...April 30th. I'm getting married on July 14th. I have my dress fitting on July 8th. Madge tried to get at close to the wedding date as possible. That way I can still fit into my dress on the wedding day and she booked it with Cinna. He's famous but he's mine and Madge's friend so he won't tell. I think I'm going to tell Peeta the night before the wedding and let everyone else find out on the wedding day. The only people who will know until then are Madge, me and Gale. Obviously Gale won't know until I'm like 4 months, and I'm obvious. I'll feel bad about Gale knowing before Peeta though. But Peeta can't know. And Gale won't tell. So it's fine.

"Katniss, Brianna, Gale and I are going to the mall. Do you want to come?" Madge calls out.

"Yeah, I'll go. I'm just gonna put a hoodie on!" I've already sorted my clothes out into baggy clothes to wear when I go out and clothes I can wear at home.

Peeta POV

I was in the mall gym with Thresh, Marvel and Cato. "..and that's when I said Johanna's not single. She's going out with Thresh. Ha their faces. You have to admit that was dope right Peets. Peets? PEETA?" I felt something hit my shoulder. I stopped the treadmill and turned to Marvel.

"DUDE!"

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I turned around.

"Man, you are so lovesick. Come on, get off that." I got off it and Marvel told Thresh and Cato that we'll be back in 10 minutes before dragging me into the changing area.

"Dude, get changed into your jeans." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Cause, it's not healthy for you to be like this over a chick. Come on."

"Dude, she's my fiancée. I love her. It's healthy. Just cause you go around cheating on every girl you see."

"Urgh. What has gotten into you and Cato and even THRESH these days. Have some fun!"

"I'm only following you cause you're sober." We walked out and into the bar. Oh no.

"Let's have a couple of shots."

It had been 15 minutes we were here and Marvel was now completely drunk. I didn't want to leave him in this state, but I couldn't get him home by myself.

"Marv. I'm just gonna go get Thresh and Cato."

"Suuuuuree. I'll be right here."

I was on my way back with Thresh and Cato, when we bumped into Gale."

"Hey Gale." Thresh said.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the gym with Marvel, but he's gone and got himself drunk in the bar. We thought you were having a day with Madge today."

"Yeah I was, but Katniss and Madge are getting Bri changed." Katniss?

"She's here?" I heard myself saying.

"Yeah."

Before I could say anything Cato went "We better go to Marvel. Come with us?"

"Sure. I'll just ring Madge and tell her I'm in the bar with you." He rang them and we walked in. I walked in last, and I was almost at the table when I was stopped. I turned to look who it was. Gale, Marvel, Thresh and Cato were at the table.

"Hey Peeta."

"Cashmere?"

"Yeah. Want to dance?" Her breath reeked of vodka.

"I-I really should get going."

"Aw, come on." She dragged me closer to her. When did she get so strong?

"No."

"Hey, did you know when I was younger, I had a crush on you?" Oh no. "I had this fascination with your lips."

"I-I'm eng-" I never had time to finish my sentence before she pressed her lips to mine. I tried to push her of but she had hold of me too tight. I managed to get her off me when she moved her hands under my top. I pushed her and turned to see a shock Madge, a crying Katniss and baby Brianna behind me.

Oh hell no.

"Katniss wait!"

* * *

**Sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffy. I'll update tomorrow! OMG. GLOSS!**

**What's your favourite line or bit been so far? I'd love to know!**


	8. It's me

**Urgh..I'm starting school this week... :(**

**So I'm only gonna be updating every sunday and then sometimes every wednesday from now on..**

**But..**

**If you follow my twitter...you get a bit from the next chapter every day...don't miss out! I'm Chetnaxx**

**So 11 reviews...1100 words...but there was like 200 words less in the last chapter (I'm sorry! :( I forgot to check!) so instead...1300 words...**

Replies to reviews;

KesseGirl1;

OMG *facepalm* yes i do...I just mixed up the names when I was typing it...it's changed now though. Thanks x.

FictionGirl2000;

OMG LUCKY! I've always wanted to live there. OMG...IF YOU EVER SEE ROSS LYNCH YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING! *Fangirl scream then faint* Lol, THANKS!

LibraryGeek99;

Aw thanks! Yeah, I needed to put more drama in...hopefully this will be good. SORRY! I couldn't update. Last minute shopping. :(

Rochay97;

Aw thank you thank you thank you! :)

Guest;

Thanks! x

BeForeverYoung73;

Ikr! And Cashmere...I made a mistake... :I Thanks x!

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome;

Awww thanks so much! :D

rockon88;

I always go for the unexpected. :) They're gonna get back together, but a little slowly...if you know what I mean. Thanks, :D

**Anyways...**

**R**ead  
**E**verything  
**V**ery fast  
**I**n 10 minutes at most  
**E**very single word  
**W**hen you've done that...

**REVIEW! :D**

**Also tell me what's your favourite quote or bit from this story so far!**

**Also, I remembered, I forgot to put in that song I was dedicating in the last few chapters; So here.**

**Love ya!**

* * *

Katniss POV...

It's been two weeks since that day. The day I stopped talking to Peeta. I want to call the marriage off. But I don't want to text him. I don't want to call him. So I keep this ring on my finger, but don't talk to him. I have to admit. Life is hard without him, but there's no way I am ever staying with that cheater. Who am I kidding? I still love him. If only that day didn't happen. I close my eyes and remember back.

_I was walking through the crowded bar, Madge on my left pushing Bri's pram. We tried to get past some whore making out with a guy in front of us._

_"Ew, they should really get a room." Madge said. I looked at them before noticing it. His hair. His hand. That's no. It can't be._

_"M-Madge, I want to go."_

_"Why?" She asked. Before I could answer I started sobbing. Why? Why would he do this? He pushed away and turned around to see me. I can't believe it. I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stopped. I heard him behind me. He called for me to stop. I ran faster. I was out of the mall and I was sure he wasn't following me anymore. I stepped into Madge's house, grabbed some food and a drink and walked into the woods. _

_As soon as I arrived into the woods I threw up, of course, just like me to get morning sickness at 2 in the afternoon. I spent hours in there. I texted Madge to say I'm fine and that I just needed to be alone for a bit. She said of course as usual. I swear she's too nice for me. I finally arrived at her house at 11pm. Or should I say, my home._

_I checked my phone. 26 missed calls. 42 texts. 9 voice messages. I deleted all the texts and calls, and ignored all the messages. I haven't spoke to him since._

"Katniss, come on! We're gonna be late!" Madge calls. Oh yeah! Today's my first ultrasound appointment! I walked over to the door and made my way to the hospital.

* * *

Peeta POV...

I feel like I'm breaking. I haven't left my room since the 30th April. That day. And today is 15th May. My aunt Effie is coming out the hospital with my nephew today. My mum is forcing me to come and help. I don't want to leave. What if I see...her. What if she calls off the wedding. I began to tear up but my dad told me it's alright and ushered me into the car.

Before long we were in the hospital.

"Hmm...oh there. Come on Peeta. Your nephew will be born by then." My mum says. I walked into the unit and saw a ton of pregnant ladies sitting in seats or hobbling around. "This way."

I turned around to see if I had to hold the door open for anyone. Wait. "Mum. I'm just going to be a second. I know which room. You go ahead." My mum left and I turned back around. What? I was sure I saw her. I was sure I saw Katniss. Hmm..I'm going mental.

* * *

Katniss POV...

What was Peeta doing here? Oh no. He's turning around.

"Katniss Everdeen. You can come through now." I breathed a sigh of relief as I sprant into the room.

"Katniss?" Madge asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I saw Peeta."

"Peeta? Oh. His Aunt had a baby yesterday. Cesarian birth. She had to stay overnight." Oh. Cesarian means she had to be cut open. Right.

"Miss Everdeen? Are you ready?"

"Oh sure."

"Just lie here." He put a gel over my tummy and I looked at the blurry image of my baby.

"Congratulations Miss Everdeen!"

"W-what?"

"You're having twins!" What!? OMG. This is amazing.

"Madge came over and gave me a hug.

* * *

My morning sickness is gone now. So me and Madge went out cake testing after.

"So your wedding is still on?" Asked Peeta's elder brother, Bannock.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't be bothered to cancel it. And I still love him. I don't know why he would do that. There's so much going on and I just...I guess I don't want to, but I don't want to speak to him either?"

"Katniss, you should really speak to Peeta. Something happened that day. I just don't think he cheated."

"I don't know. I mean Cash of all people! She's way prettier than me. Why would he choose me?"

"Because he loves you? Try some Vanilla Coconut."

I bit into the slice. "Hmm..this is the one. Tell Peeta I choose this." I turned to leave.

"Sure. Just speak to Peeta." Maybe I should.

* * *

I sat down on my bed and started singing. I always sing when I'm confused, or sad, or have a lot going on.

"I thought it was getting better,

Now I know it's never gonna,

It's always gonna stay the same,

you're alway's gonna stay,

stay.

I heard you talking about me,

Know what you said about me,

It's always gonna stay the same,

you're always gonna stay,

stay.

I thought you were doing best,

Now that I know the rest,

you'll stay,

you'll stay,

you'll always stay the same.

I'm lost in this despair,

Broken beyond repair,

you'll stay,

you'll stay

you'll always stay the same."

I was about to sing the next bit when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me."

* * *

**Oooooh! I'll update soon, I promise!**


	9. What do you want?

**Ok so first I just want to say I am SO sorry I couldn't update yesterday. My Mom and Dad were at this thing and I had to babysit. I almost couldn't update today cause one of my relatives died like a hour ago. But I didn't really know her that well.**

**SOWWYYYY!**

**Anywayssssss...10 Reviews, 1000 words. I'm gonna do a bit today and the rest on ****thursday. Sorry about the random days, I have to try and fit it in with school and everything else atm. :)**

**Love you! x**

* * *

Katniss Pov...

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak you. Can I open the door?" My bump. I quickly got under the covers and tried to hide it.

"I'd say no, but I have a feeling you're not going to listen to me. Just go away." As I expected he opened the door.

"Katniss, what happened was-" He took a step closer.

"Stay there. Don't you dare come near me."

"But-" He inched closer.

"Don't come near me."

"Cashm-" He sat on the bed.

"Get away from me."

"You need to lis-"

I huddled under the covers, inching further into the bed with every step he took. "Get away from me. Don't touch me."

"But Katniss, Cashmere kissed me n-"

"Yeah I think I got that." He placed his hand on my arm and scooted closer. "GET OFF ME. I can't believe you. You came here, after doing hell knows what with that whore and tried to talk to me. Just get off."

He took his hand off my arm but instead he placed his hands on the sides of my face. "LISTEN TO ME KATNISS. CASHMERE KISSED ME. I TRIED TO PUSH HER OFF-" I don't know what made me do it but I kissed him.

"W-what?"

"Was your whore better?"

"W-what?"

"I said. Was she better? Cause we all know you can push her off easily."

"But sh-she was stronger this time."

"Oh yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it. And I doubt I will. Just get out. Or this wedding is definitely off."

"You will see it." He turned and left without another word.

* * *

**I promise Peeniss will be back soon, maybe next chapter. Review for words! xx**


	10. So short I'm sorry

**Ok so first...I'm like so sorry that I didn't update and about all this authors note...**

**As I said on Tuesday one of my relatives died. So I had to travel to London (yes, again. I go like 4 or 5 times every year.) to got to her like thing. Not like funeral, like pre-funeral thingy. I'm still here btw, so that means I can only update a short chapter and I'll do a huge chapter on sunday, i'm sorry for the huge skip a****s well. Also well done to my competition winners!**

**Also, I got a review asking me to stop the review for words thing. Should I? **

**And, what's your favourite line & bit been yet?**

* * *

****Katniss POV...

It's been several months and today is July 8th. Today I am getting my wedding dress fitted. And Peeta still hasn't showed me. I guess I'm just going to have to live with Peeta like roommate and the only thing we'll share is a second name.

Today I would have told Peeta I was pregnant. Now he won't know till the wedding. I found out that I'm having a boy and a girl. I've got a room sorted for them at the house Madge's dad bought for us when we get married. I'm thinking of calling my babies Lily and Rye. Madge chose Rye cause it rhymes with Bri. She's going through a stage. She's been poetic all week.

I chose a long, flowing, sleeveless dress that had been fitted to make my bump look smaller. I swear if anyone says anything about my babies, I will shoot my arrow through their head.

I went on a walk in the woods the other week. I thought I heard someone following me and turned to find no-one other than...Rachel Megan Bonner.

* * *

**Sorry have to sleep! Have 3 seconds..bye!**


	11. What have I done?

**Ok. So I'm sorry about the last few updates...**

**Here's a huge one to make up for it.**

**But firsssttt...**

**Replys...**

FictionGirl 2000

Aw thanks x

Booklover72

Thank you! Haha!

BeForeverYoung723

Thanksss! :)

TheHungerGames321

Sorry It wasn't... :( Thank You!

Mellark's Heart

Thanks!

Lucy

Thank you x

Guest

Thanks so much!

KesseGirl1

You're right they are good! :) Thanks x

Guest

Sorry..no more cliffys then! Thanks x

rockon88

Do you wanna hear what it actually sounds like? I'm thinking of becoming a yt artist. Thank you!

BeForeverYoung723

:) Thanks!

Mrs.

Ok...I'll try for a chapter or two.

rochay97

Sorry about the small chapters.:( Thanks x

FictionGirl2000

Thanks!

Guest

Thank you :D

Mellark's Heart

Sorry, I tried but I don't have Facebook anymore...I deleted it...so I can't. :( Thanks anyways! x

Booklover72

Thanks x

KesseGirl1

Hereee! :) Thanks!

Whatever

I'm gonna try to jazz it up then! Thanks x

Booklover72

Thanks!

Guest

Thank you!

KesseGirl1

Hereeee again! Lol! Thanks x

Mellark's Heart

Here! Thanks!

**That's it!**

**Ok so I'm doing this...**

**6 people this chapter is dedicated to...**

**Guest (Don't know your name.)**

**KesseGirl1**

**Mellark's Heart**

**Booklover72**

**FictionGirl2000**

**BeForeverYoung723**

**and**

** . .Out - Remember to do her poll!**

**They're all awesome! If you aren't in this chapter's 6 don't worry you'll have a chapter dedicated to you soon.**

* * *

I went on a walk in the woods the other week. I thought I heard someone following me and turned to find no-one other than...Rachel Megan Bonner.

"Hi Katniss."

"Rachel? Wh-w"

"I can see you're pregnant. I'd say congratulations but there's one thing that's wrong...it's Peeta's right?"

"Y-yeah. Don't tell him."

"Peeta is MINE. SO back off."

"I think you'll find that we're getting married in a week."

"Yeah. If you get married to him, don't expect you'll be safe. You'll be living next to Gale's house right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I intend to spend a lot of time there. You see...we've been sleeping together," I clenched my phone, letting my arrow drop to the ground.

"Yes. I know."

"And the other day...I found these." She holds up the spare keys to mine and Peeta's new house.

"Andddd...your point is...?" I clicked the record button on my phone. I layed it on the grass and sat down. She moved closer to me.

"Well, when Gale left me 2 years ago, I had already moved on. I loved Peeta. Unfortunately he said he doesn't feel the same way. Then when he came back from that holiday...you and him were dating. So, I started to plan my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Do you really think I would let you be with Peeta in peace? I love him. So I got Cash to kiss him a while back, so you two would split." I gasped in shock. "But you decided you were still going to marry him. So the last few months I've been training. Training to kill." She pulled out a knife. She pinned me against the floor and pressed the knife against my arm.

"What?"

"If you marry him, well I wouldn't expect you'll live for long."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." She pressed the knife harder into my arm piercing the skin slightly. I winced.

"Well how about I go to Peeta right now and tell him what you're planning."

"You do that then...but not before I do this." She stabbed the knife into my arm, twisting it as it plunged through the skin. I screamed in agony.

"Take that as a warning." And with that she walked off.

That was a week ago. Madge fixed it up and I told everyone I just tripped. Madge won't let me go into the woods now. I hate it. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Today's my wedding day. Madge woke me up and told me I had to go get ready. The wedding's in 2 hours now. It starts at 2. Today's July 14th. It was supposed to be a happy day. But now I'm just afraid. I'm afraid if Peeta doesn't show up. I'm afraid that he won't take the fact that I'm pregnant well. I'm afraid for my children's life because of Rachel Megan Bonner.

I'm so scared that I almost ruined my hair just now when Venia - Cinna's assistant - was fixing it. She told me that he won't mind that I'm pregnant.

"I don't know Venia. What if he refuses to marry me?"

"He won't, he'll be happy. I swear!"

"I-I'm scared."

"Katniss, it's normal to have cold feet."

"But we never h-had a practise dinner or wedding or anything!"

"Yeah, that's only because you didn't want to tell him about the babies."

"Well we haven't seen each other in months! Not since I told him to show me about the Cashmere thing. I was so wrong. I just want to make things better!"

"Katniss. He loves you. Just say you found out he wasn't lying. How did you realise anyways?"

"Venia...can I tell you a secret?"

"SURE! I LOVE SECRETS!" I showed her the recording of the woods 2 weeks ago.

"So that's how that happened? Katniss. This is serious. Wait. Slip on your dress now."

I walked to my dress and began to put it on. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Erm...you know my brother?"

"Brutus?"

"Yes. He's a security guard. I won't tell him why he has to, but I'll get him to guard your house for bit."

"Thank you Venia." Madge popped round the corner and told me that my mum wanted to see me. I told her not to let her in. I want Peeta to find out before her. I told her to tell her I don't want to show her a surprise just yet. Then Cinna popped round the corner and told me it was time to walk down the aisle. My dad had to find out now. He was waiting in the courtyard. I walked out the room, my arms wrapped around my bump. Thankfully there was no-one in the corridors. I walked to my dad.

"Katniss?"

"Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to surprise you." Surprisingly, my dad wasn't angry.

"Oh Katniss! Is that why you moved away?"

"Y-yeah."

"You look beautiful honey. So what's my grandchild."

I bit my lip. "Grandchildren. A girl and a boy."

"Wh-" He was cut off by the wedding march. "Here we go then." He linked his arm with my arm and began to walk me down the aisle. I entered the room and looked straight at Peeta to see his reaction. He hadn't turned around yet? Everyone else in the room gasped with shock. Many smiled at me and a few had tears in their eyes. I arrived at the front and Peeta turned to look at me. I reluctantly let go of my father.

"I'm ready." I told the priest. Peeta looked shocked. He looked like he was about to fall down.

"I'm ready too." He said. I immediately realised how much I missed his voice. What have I done?

* * *

I'll update the rest later!

Please Review. And also I'm stopping the review for words thing. :)

Fun fact about me:

My favourite colour is Pink. :D

What's your favourite part/ quote been so far?

Tell me! x


	12. The night

**Told you I'll update fast!**

**This chapter is connected to the last chapter so the dedications are still the same. Did you get that?**

**I don't own anything btw.**

* * *

The wedding and the reception passed fast. Peeta and me had no time to talk - I avoided him the whole reception. But now we're going to have to. I opened the door to our new house and turned to look at Peeta.

"K-katniss."

"Peeta. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

"Peeta. What are you sorry for? I know that Cash didn't-"

"You do?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I-I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you."

He closed the door and we walked up to our room. He was about to turn the handle when I say.."Peeta wait. You know how there's that door that's always locked next to our room?"

"Yeah?"

"I locked it. Because..." I opened the door. "It's our babies room."

"Babies?"

"A boy and a girl." I bit my lip.

I walked into our room and sat on the bed. "You don't h-have to be there for them y'know."

"Katniss. I want to."

"Really?"

I walked into the bathroom and pulled my dress over my head. I took off my makeup and put on a silk nightdress that Madge had placed in the bathroom. This is way too short.

I walked out and I'm pretty sure Peeta's jaw dropped. Meanwhile, it seems as if he was getting changed in the room as he only had boxers on. He came closer to me.

"Katniss...let me guess Cato bought that."

"No...I haven't opened any wedding gifts yet."

"Same." We locked eyes and before I knew it we were kissing passionately.

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to your fantasies, this is a T not an M.**

**Fact about me 2:**

**Before I go to bed I always...**

**Wash my face,**

**Use some toner on my face,**

**Put cream on my face,**

**Comb my hair,**

**Put my hair into a bun on top of my head,**

**Put two electric candle thingys in my room,**

**Then I read something - usually a ****fanfic.**

**Do you want to suggest a fanfic for me to read tomorrow night? (I'm already getting ready for bed now.)**

**What's your favourite bit & quote been so far? **

**Night x**

**Stay safe, Read my story & Please Review!**


	13. Revenge?

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update on Tuesday like I said I would.**

**I've had a cold all week and the last two days my wifi wasn't working.**

** Only a few chapters left... :(**

**People this chapter is dedicated to...**

**livingwithobsessions**

**Katniss10**

**rochay97**

**rockon88**

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome**

**LibraryGeek99**

* * *

Katniss Pov...

The last few months with Peeta was utter bliss. We went to the Capitol for our honeymoon. It was...nice, but weird.

My stomach is huuugggee, I'm due any day now. The house isn't guarded anymore, no-one's seen Rachel Megan Bonner since that day, months ago.

Peeta had to stay all night in the bakery - there was a huge order, so I have to stay at home alone for the first time.

I was sitting on the sofa downstairs, watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

"Hey Katniss, remember me?"

"ArGh!" Rachel. I ran up the stairs, grabbing my bow and arrow on the way. I made my way into the bedroom and hid in the cupboard. As I sat down I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Braxton Hicks. Great timing. I heard her walk in to the room.

"Give it up Katniss, I know you're in here!"

I gripped the arrow tighter. I saw her shadow fall in front of the cupboard.

3.

2.

1.

I kicked the cupboard open knocking her over and ran out the room and sprant down the stairs. I was about to run out the front door when she threw a knife at me. I swiftly dodged it and sprant into the kitchen. I rang Peeta and was about to say hello when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I dropped the phone to the floor. These aren't Braxton Hicks. I mumbled to my babies "You couldn't have chosen a worse time to come." I screamed in pain and Rachel entered the kitchen.

"Ooh. Looks like I won't have to kill you."

"WHAT? ARGH!" My waters broke. Oh, hell, no.

"I could just leave you here. You'll die of the pain. And my Peeta won't doubt its me. So when you're gone, he'll turn to me. His Rachel."

"Ha. I can't believe you think he loves YOU. Anyways...lots of people survive birth without a hospital. I will."

"Well how about blood loss. You'll lose half of it through birth and..." She dug a knife into my palm, pinning me to the ground in pain. "half of it through that stab. Time to watch you die!" She giggled with happiness. She makes me sick.

I began to black out. I tried to keep my eyes open but eventually the darkness pulled me under. Just before I became unconscious, a thought occurred to me. Peeta was on the phone.

* * *

**OOOOHHH!**

**Sooo..**

**Fun Fact about MEEE! x**

**I've recently gotten over this guy I used to be best friends with 7 years ago, then he ditched me one day..but it was too late because I loved him. I feel free now! Btw, he's got a six pack and is well fit now, but I still got over him! Feel so proud of myself! He keeps staring at me all the way through the only lesson we have together and whenever he sits at our table for lunch. Wtf! Right!**

**Anywaaayyyysss...**

**PLEASSSSEEE REVIEWW! They make me laugh - something I've not been doing very often lately... :( (I found out one of my friends has been talking about me behind my back.)**

**Add me on twitter - Chetnaxx for some backstage action/previews!**

**Love you guys!**


	14. Pain

**Hey Guyssss...3 more chapters left...D':**

**7 People This Chapter Is Dedicated to...**

**FiftyPea**

**peetamellark7475**

**Mrs. RachelMellark**

**nomnomnomskylar**

**DallaMonkey**

**Lucy**

**forgotten-again**

**Replies to reviews...**

Booklover72:

WOO! My room used to be bright pink but I got it changed to this really mature like wood colours theme. My wardrobe, dresser, floor and bookcase are all like light wood. My walls are two-tone. Sometimes it's creamy beige, sometimes its goldy brown. It's really nice. Thanks x

No it's not...we have 3 chapters left, including this one.

Brazillion Parrot and Tittytats? How'd you know what I hate?! Jks. HAHA Sorry I couldn't update!

Mellark's Heart:

Awww!

Thankkksss! x

Here's the next chapterrrr...

FictionGirl2000:

:D What's your favourite colour now?

Elmo's world? Tellytubbies? COOL! :P Thanks! x

rochay97:

Thank you!

:D

livingwithobsessions:

Awww thank you! OMG you're backkkk! I was like...hmmmm I'm sure I used to reply to someone called livingwithobsessions!

KessieGirl1:

Just a random act of randomness...did that make sense? I'm confused. Haha. Thanks x

Katniss10:

Hey that was reallyy good! Btw...I wouldn't be surprised if you get a shout-out on that story sometime...I asked, but I'm not sure if 0Aud0 will give you a shout-out..hope they will! :D Thanks x

Guest:

Thanks! x

**All doneeee! Here's the next chappie.**

* * *

Peeta Pov..

I was cleaning the shelf at the store when my phone rang. There's only one person who'd call me this late...I picked up my phone expecting to hear a hello. No hello?

"Katnisss?!" I heard a bang, possibly the phone dropping to the floor. Was she in labour? I kept the phone to my ear and quickly took off my apron and locked up the bakery. I heard Katniss scream. She's in pain!

I pressed the phone to my ear harder as I ran through the rain towards prim and Katniss's mothers house. I'd have to get them first.

_"Ooh. Looks like I won't have to kill you."_ What there's someone else there? They want to kill her? OMFG. I ran faster.

_"WHAT? ARGH!" I began to cry as she screamed. I stopped myself from crying. No. I have to be strong for her. It was then I heard the fuzzing noise a phone makes when liquid gets into it._

_I opened the door to Katniss parent's house and dragged Prim out, muttering about Katniss's life in danger and labour. She ran with me, not questioning me. _

_"I could just leave you here. You'll die of the pain. And my Peeta won't doubt its me. So when you're gone, he'll turn to me. His Rachel." "Ha. I can't believe you think he loves YOU. Anyways...lots of people survive birth without a hospital. I will." _Rachel? Wait. The only Rachel I know is Rachel Megan Bonner, Gale's ex who-...OMG. I thought I heard that name somewhere. It's crazy Rachel. The one who pinned me to the lockers in school and told me that if I didn't go out with her she won't let me be with anyone else. OMG. She said she'll kill them.

"PRIM HURRY UP!"

_"Well how about blood loss. You'll lose half of it through birth and..." _She paused, and I heard Katniss scream even worse. I'm almost there._ "half of it through that stab. Time to watch you die!" _OMG. She's stabbed her? I turned the corner and told Prim to wait outside as I grabbed a baseball bat from the garage and went inside. I ended the call and turned to enter the kitchen.

Damn.

Rachel hadn't noticed me yet, surprisingly. She was sat on a chair, laughing at my Katniss. Katniss was lying on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood and water? One of her legs was oddly twisted and a gash on her arm. Water was still coming out, good the babies won't be out yet. But we have to wake her up soon. I took a deep breath. I must stay calm.

I walked up behind Rachel and tightened my grip on the baseball bat. She began to turn around, but not before I knocked the knife out her hands. I won't kill her, no matter what she's done, I won't let her change me into a murderer like her. That's the lowest you can sink. I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me. Does it make any sense? **(1)**

She turned around and blinked. "Peeta?" I knocked the bat into her and pushed her into the bathroom.

"PRIM! COME IN NOW. GO STRAIGHT TO THE KITCHEN. QUICKLY!"

She laughed. WTF? "Oh baby. You shouldn't have done that."

"YOU DESERVE IT." I wacked the bat off her arms several times until I heard a horrible crack, then I did the same to her legs.

"ARGH! Peeta? Don't you love me?"

"HELL NO. GET THAT IN YOUR THICK, PHYSCO SKULL. I HATE YOU." I swung the bat at her rib and kicked her several times until she was unconscious. I tied her to the toilet, not caring if her hand was in the bowl. I spat at her and called Head Peacekeeper of the Police. **(2)** Then I called for an ambulance and Prim and Katniss's Mom to tell her where Prim is.

"Peeta? It's cominnnngg! I heard Katniss scream from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen, just as Katniss let out a groan. OMG!

"One last push Katniss." I heard Prim say in a soothing voice. Katniss clenched my hand and moaned before everything was drowned out by a piercing cry. "My first Nephew...a boy!" Prim squealed, just as Katniss let out one more groan. There was another cry. "AND A NEICEEE! WELL DONE KATNISS."

Katniss looked up at me and whispered "Can I hold them?" Prim passed our daughter over to her, after cutting the umbilical cord, and I passed our son.

"Katniss, don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

**Quite proud of this chapter actually! I'll update soon!**

**(1) Do you recognise that bit from anywhere? Tell me!**

**(2) See what I did there? Haha! x**

**Fun Fact about meeee..**

**I have a brother who is one year older than me, and a sister who is turning 1 in 4 daysss! "D**

**Pleasee Revieww, Stay Happy and Keep Reading!**


	15. Perfect

**HEY GUYYYSS! SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! I sprained a muscle in my neck...it's better now btw! It was my sister's first birthday on Saturday! And she took her first steps yesterday! So happy!**

**You knowww howww I said there was 3 chapters left last chapter? WEEEELLLLLLLLLL...I HAD AN AMAZING IDEA AND THERE'S GONNA BE TONS OF MORE CHAPTERS NOW!**

**6 people I want to dedicate...this time for favouriting my story so don't be surprised if you turn up again!**

**143mindlessgurl**

**AnnieOdesta**

**BeForeverYoung723**

**Booklover72**

**Carolina1105**

**ALLSSSOOO...this chapter is dedicated to Osas1234 - my new reviewer - for being my 100th reviewer! **

**Thanks so much for getting me over 100! I'm so happy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE...I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS THAT I'VE MADE UP.**

**Anywayysss...On with the story.**

* * *

Peeta Pov..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY AND RYE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" We sang, before helping them cut their cake. It was our babies first birthday today! We had invited over Madge, Gale, Prim, my mother and father in law, my parents, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Thresh, Marvel, Mr and Mrs Undersee, Mr and Mrs Hawthorne and my brother. So, as you can imagine, it was crowded.

This time last year I was in the bakery, not knowing I was about to get a call that would change my life. I tensed as I thought about that Rachel.

She's in a mental health specialist camp now...in the Capitol. I've heard they torture you in there, they inject TrackerJacker venom into you and alter your memories until you become sane. Whatever, I really couldn't give a damn about what's happened to her.

Gale had to confess to Madge about him and Rachel. Madge was upset for a few days. But, because Rachel was mental and Gale told her and begged for forgiveness she forgave him.

Last month Glimmer announced she's pregnant! Just 2 weeks after marrying Cato!

Katniss recovered fast. She's mine and the only thing we've fought about since last year is who gets the tv remote.

Rye Mellark, our son, is a sensitive little boy, he loves to bake with me and sometimes I swear I'm looking at myself when I look at him. He's best friends with Gale and Madge's daughter, Brianna, and goes to their house all the time to play with her!

Meanwhile, Lily Mellark, our daughter, looks so much like her mom. She's already a hunter and Katniss takes her with her when she goes to the woods every Sunday with Gale.

I'd join them but, like Rye, I'm much too noisy. I admit it.

I watched my kids sitting in front of the tv, kicking balloons when Lily stood up. She came running up to Katniss, Madge and Madge's Dad. "Mama. Sing!"

Katniss blushed. "Ok baby. Anything for you! Here!" She smiled lovingly at her and placed her on her lap.

**(1)** "I remember your bare feet  
Down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor  
Plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back

I remember your blue eyes  
Looking into mine  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember your dancing before bedtime  
Then jumping on me waking me up

I can still feel you hold my hand  
Little man  
And even in the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guard  
Remember I, leaned in and whispered to you

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember the drive home  
When the blind hope  
Turned to crying and screaming why  
Flowers pile up in the worst way  
No one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died  
And its about to be halloween  
You could be anything  
You wanted if you were still here

I remember the last day  
When I kissed your face  
And I whispered in your ear

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room  
And this hospital grey will just disappear

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet  
Trying to talk to you?  
And what if I kept your hand-me-downs  
You won't grow in to?  
And what if I really thought some miracle  
Would see us through?  
And what if the miracle was even getting  
One moment with you?

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember you bare feet  
Down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and  
Back..."

By the end of the song everyone was staring at Katniss in awe, including me. That was beautiful. I walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "That was amazing babe!" She smiled at me before getting up and asking if anyone wanted anything.

I watched as she left the room. She's so beautiful.

"I love my life." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**(1) Ronan, by my idol, the amazing Taylor Swift! Copyrights to Big Machine and Taylor Swift and any other people that this song is by. I do not own!**

**Yeah, this chapter is sort of a filler. I put that in there because in the next chapter we're going to jump several years.**

**A fact about me...**

**I watch tv shows or movies or read books after reading fanfics and think to myself - 'wait why isn't this happening?' - yeah, I'm really that sad. :)**

**Please Review! Stay Safe and Keep Reading! ") Love you guys!**


	16. Finnick

**Heeeyyyyyy! I'll be replying to reviews in the next chapter. **

**There's a lot of characters from this chapter onwards so if you get confused or just need a list ask in a review or PM me!**

**Also...the first 3 people to work out this riddle and post it to me will be Lily's best friends...remember to add what you want to be called!**

**I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I'm in the middle of sea. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?**

**An character in this story called Kassie - Marie Tululah is everonica's idea. She's my newest reviewer and is sooo ****nice! :)**

**Five People this chapter is dedicated to:**

**everonica **

**DarkPriestess**

**FictionGirl2000**

**Gryffindork101**

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome**

* * *

Lily's POV... (Kaniss's Daughter**.)**

I watched as mom paced up and down the room, trying to ring dad.

"Mom, it's just your aunt and uncle. How bad can it be?"

"Oh, you don't know Lils. This is bad."

You see, my great Aunt Wiress and great uncle Beetee are coming over later for my birthday. I'm 16 today. A birthday would be a good thing...if you didn't have to share it with my annoyingly popular brother Rye. See, I'm just a normal girl in Mockingjay High. Two or three friends, don't like to be the centre of attention etc. But my brother...he's a victor. A victor is the name we give to all the super popular kids. They go to parties every saturday and usually come home drunk. At least, my brother does. Him, Brianna (who's my godmother Madge's daughter) and a girl called Kassie - Maree Tululah (who's Cato's and Glimmer's daughter) are best friends and do EVERYTHING together. They're the envy of all the wannabe victors in our school.

"Why's it so bad mom?"

"Because, they always like to make a big deal out of everything. Why won't Peeta PICK UP!"

I sighed. "Maybe dad's busy? Maybe he's with Uncle Bannock. You know, his BROTHER?"

"Haha, more like with Delly. That's it I'm calling Finnick." I cringed. Oh no. As much as I like Finnick, dad is super jealous of him. HE's one of mom's best friend and cause she spends so much time with him, dad's jealous. But I don't see why he's jealous, he's always with his best friend, Delly. At least Finnick's not single. He's married to Annie. They even have a little boy, Finnick jr. But he's home schooled and is 8, so we don't really talk. But I don't think dad knows that. Finnick doesn't tell many people cause people think she's mental. Whatev. I'm not telling dad!

Then there's Cashmere.I don't know why but whenever mum passes by her they give each other the worst evils. LIke wtf! I've only ever talked to her brother Gloss who's Marvel's friend. Marvel is Cato's friend and cause Rye spends so much time there cause of Kassie - Maree (I usually just call her Kassie. Not that she'd EVER speak to a non-victor like me.)

I lay my head down on the table and began to sing. I always sing when I'm bored.

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trou-**(1)**

The doorbell rang, disturbing me from my singing.

"I'll get it!" I heard mum say and sighed as I heard Finnick's rough voice.

* * *

**We've jumped like 15 years!**

**(1) I DO NOT OWN I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE BY TAYLOR SWIFT! I LOVE HER MUSIC TOO MUCH! :)**

**Anyways...Interesting fact about ****me.**

**I love Minnie Mouse. :)**

**Remember...****the first 3 people to work out this riddle and post it to me will be Lily's best friends...remember to add what you want to be called!**

**I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I'm in the middle of sea. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?**

**I'll update soon!**

**Pleeaaassseee revieewww! :)**


	17. Who?

**Hey Guuuuyysss! :') SO Yeah, I statrted writing this chapter last week and was supposed to upload it then but everytime I've been trying to upload this thing pops up with ERROR blah blah and it doesn't let me. Stupid FanFiction! :|**

**Hope you're liking the new chapters! **

**WE HAVE OUR 3 NEW CHARACTERS IN!**

**Well done to the three winners!**

**The answer to the riddle was in fact...the letter E! Get it? Cause...**** End, timE and spacE sEa. crEation, Every placE. **

**********(The riddle was...I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I'm in the middle of sea. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?)**

**Fyi...if there's any random mistakes, it's because my baby sister is sitting next to me while I'm writing this and wants to go on it.. :|**

Replies to Reviews...

Chapter 14:

**Mrs. RachelMellark**

THANKS! Yeah my room is pretty amazing, I love my parents for getting it done like that! :)

Chapter 16:

Sorry no.. :'(

Fellow SWIFTIE! :')

**Mockingjay Rue**

Chapter 14:

Happy Birthday (a bit late now, sorry) to your brother! :D x Thanks!

**Mellark's Heart**

Chapter 14:

Thannnkksss!

Chapter 15:

WOOOO! A fellow swiftie! Haha! I like idolise her! Haha that's a funny word, fellow, fellllloooww, feeeeeelllllooooww. Imma shut up now. Thankkss! x

Chapter 16:

Haha! Thanks! x

**FictionGirl2000**

Chapter 14:

I like blue too! Like royal blue...ish. OMG, how is the new house? It's in Cali right? Must be soooo nicceee! I wish I lived there, I live in Newcastle in England and it's...quite boring. : \ Thankkkss! x

Chapter 15:

It makes me cry too! :'((

Chapter 16:

CORRECT! You're in this chapter! :)

**littlecarlos**

Chapter 14:

Nope, loads more chapters left! :)

**Booklover72:**

Chapter 14:

Awww! Thanks sooo muccchhhh! :D

Chapter 15:

Your reviews always make me smillleee! :D Thank youuuu! x

**KessieGirl1**

Chapter 14:

Haha! Thank youuu! x

Chapter 15:

15 years! Thankkkss!

Chapter 16:

Thankks!

**rockon88**

Chapter 14:

Thankkksss! xD

**rochay97**

Chapter 15:

Thank yoouuu!

Chapter 16:

You're in this chapter!

**Y. O. L. O. So do it right**

Chapter 15:

OMG, Ronan is likee SO SAD. :'( Totes agree on that. x Thanks!

Chapter 16:

Yep, Shame you don't want to be in it though... :)

**Osas1234**

Chapter 14:

Sure! More Madge And Gale Coming rrriiiggghhhht uppppp! :) Thanks! x

Chapter 16:

Thank youuu!

**BeForeverYoung723**

Chapter 16:

THANKS! x

**Guest**

Thankkss!

**Everonica**

Chapter 16:

Thankksss! :)

**That's the end of reviews!  
**

**5 People I want to dedicate:**

**Y.O.L.O So do it right**

**KesseGirl1**

**MissyMES**

**Mockingjay Rue**

**Nightlocknightlock322120**

_**Also a shoutout from everonica! - **_

_**BTW if you guys want me to read your stories and give character suggestions please PM me! i dont bite, hard. JK!**_

_**BUT KEEP READING CHETNAXX BECAUSE SHES AMAZIN!**_

**Anywayysss...on with the story!**

* * *

Lily's Pov...

I sat down on my bed with my red velvet notebook and sighed. I could hear them downstairs.

"Katniss CALM DOWN. They're not that bad."

"Finnick! They so are!" Then I heard my mum's laugh ring through the house.

FGS! Talk quietly!

I flicked through my dvd collection wondering which one to choose.

As I passed by the lucky one **(1)**, a song began to come into my head.

New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
You had it figured out since you were in school.  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

Downstairs I could hear my Great Aunt Wiress and Great Uncle Beetee talking. I vaguely heard my mum call me down.

"ONE MINUTTEEE!" I called out, before continuing.

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one.

Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,  
And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you  
And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page. **(2) **

I heard the door close downstairs and my mum saying my dad's here. I guess I won't be able to finish this then. I walked downstairs and entered the living room to be engulfed in hugs by my Great Aunt and Great Uncle. "Oh Lily! You've grown up so fast! Hasn't she just shot up Beetee?"

"Haha! Yeah! I remember when she'd just cling to Katniss all the time!" Urgh. Do they have to be so cheery? I stuck on my best fake smile and greeted them and asked if they had a good journey, if they wanted any drinks etc. etc. before sitting down on the plump cream armchair in the corner. I watched as Wiress and Beetee (they insist I call them by their first name. To be honest, they're only 45 and 43 anyway!) talked about life with my parents and Finnick and observed my dad glaring at Finnick when he thought no-one was looking.

Jealousy is a bad thing dad! Finnick's married for god's sake. But of course, hardly anyone knows that, and I promised Fin not to tell anyone so.

I looked down at my phone. 9:30pm. Rye should really be home by now! Haha! When is he actually ever home on time? I sighed and began to group text my friends; Nova (November but I hardly ever call her that), Yessica and Ella.

* * *

**(Nova - Bold_, _Yessica_ -_** Italics,** Ella - **Underlined**, Lily - **Normal.**)**

Hey Guys! xoxo

**Hi Lils! How's W&B?**

****HIIIII LIILLLLAAAAYYY!

Tbh Nova, they're too happy for me. Ella, DO NOT EVER TYPE LIKE THAT. I CAN'T READ IT. AND DON'T CALL ME LILLAY! MY NAME IS LILLY. Jk! But seriously, don't spell it like that. :|

Haha I get what you mean.

_Hi, guys, lily, did you know that your brother is at a house party and you-know-who's there?_

Erm, I gtg.

* * *

Oh no.

* * *

**(1) The Lucky One - LOVE THAT MOVIE. Don't own it though. D:**

**(2) The Lucky One By THE OH SO AMAZING Taylor Swift. I do not own. :'(**

**Who's you-know-who? :O**

**Has everyone seen the Begin Again Music vid? So cute. I've gtg, update ****tmw!**


	18. quickly

**Told you I'd update soon! OMG, So like it's already snowing here! WTF! So...anywayysss...**

**Reviewwwsss,,,,,**

Osas1234

IKR! Thanks! xoxo

FictionGirl2000

Aww, too bad. :( Well missisippi's great so LUCKY! Are you liking the new one then? :)

Guest

You'll find out this chappie! :) Thannnkk you!

rochay97

HEY! You're welcome! x Any THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you want your character to be anything specific just tell me!

Guest

Yep, Kassie's is a character! I won't forget her! xo Thanks!

KesseGirl1

Love your story too! :D

Eleanor

it's all in here! ;)

Mellark's Heart

AW! It's really cute isn't it! Did you hear about her break up with conor? AW! Thanks so much!

**All Done! This chapter has the same dedications as the last one btw! x**

* * *

I listened as the doorbell rang repeatedly, more and more people coming into the house to see me and Rye. Dad and Mum think we're in our rooms, getting ready or doing our homework. But in fact, I'm going to go rescue Rye from the one person I never thought I'd hear about again; Hannah Bonner.

You see, she's a little stuck up byotch who moved here a few months ago. No-one knows anything about her and no-ones seen her family before, but even Mrs Trinket gave her a glare when she read her last name. I wonder what that's about,

I made the mistake of asking her if she wanted to sit next to me. She just looked me up and down and went "Hell NO! Why would I? And flipped her hair then walked off. And she's made friends with just about the worst person to be friends with...Bow Jones.

Bow's well...

a whore basically. And she has it in for Rye after he refused to kiss her a while back. So Hannah came up with an idea, to get revenge on my bro. They both sat behind his car with baseball bats and would have hit him if I didn't spot them and told Principal Coin.

Coin kept them in the school, but told them if they tried ANYTHING they'd be thrown out.

I thought we were safe, until now. AND SHH ABOUT THIS, I HAVEN'T TOLD MUM OR DAD!

I glanced at the clock before climbing out my window.

I have 15 minutes.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but it's after midnight here! :O**

**Fun fact :**

**I love eating lettuce. Weird right?**

**Night and don't forget to review! Please? :)**


	19. Troublemaker

**HERE I AM! I'm just gonna reply to reviews via PMs nowadays btw. Sorry I couldn't update...been so busy!**

**So...anyone affected by Sandy? Lots of love to all the people who are (including my dad's aunt, even though I don't know her) :D**

**A lot of people have requested a list of characters so..I'll just stick it on here in case anyone that hasn't registered can read it too! It'll be at the end of the chapter.**

**My twitter is Chetnaxx...I sometimes (I've really got to keep making sure I do this) release previews of the chapter ahead on twitter so..follow me for some behind the scenes action!**

**Dedications...**

**KesseGirl1**

**MissyMES**

**Mockingjay Rue**

**Nightlocknightlock322120**

**Niqueesinger14**

**Osas1234**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily Pov...

I rushed past the drunken teens, up the stairs to where Yessica said they were. I rounded the corner and gasped. Rye and Brianna were shouting at Hannah and Bow while Yessica stood staring at the door, getting her phone out. Probably waiting for me? Kassie had grabbed a chunk of Bow's hair, and she was digging her nails into Kassie's arm. But that wasn't what made me shocked...Dale's here. Dale's my...ex boyfriend. I still love him, but we broke up 4 months ago. I'm sure he's moved on anyway...

* * *

Rye Pov...

"Hannah, just shut the hell up, No-one wants you here. You weren't even invited!"

"Bow invited me. It's her brother's party."

"Yeah, Mellark. Do you want another reminder of what we can do with a bat?" I watched as Bow pulled a gun out of her bag. "Worried now Mellark? Don't be scared, I won't use it unless I need to!" I saw Yessica pull her phone out her pocket.

"Yessica, DO NOT TELL MY SISTER. Please?" I knew she would just run here. Ffs, I can take care of my own problems. I pushed Hannah against the wall, knocking Bow to the floor, and told her she better leave us alone or else.

"Or else what?" She replied, staring into my eyes. Ok, so I have to admit it...she's kinda hot.

Or else I'll...hmmm...oh I know! I'll..

Before I could answer she pressed her lips against mine. It got pretty heated, fast. I sucked her bottom lip and trailed hot kisses down to her neck.

"I want you." she whispered before I felt someone kick me.

"OW! Lily wth!" I shouted.

"I should ask you that Rye. Come on, we're going."

"What are you even doing here Lils?"

"Yessica texted me. Now come on." She tugged at me and I glared at Yessica. Yessica smiled sheepishly. I nodded my head at her, as if to say it's alright.

I turned to Yessica, Brianna, Kassie and Dale. "Do you guys need a lift?"

"Yeah..we all do." Kassie said. I looked at my small car.

"Right. Well, I know Bri doesn't like sitting in the back, so Bri, sit here! The rest of you'll just have to squish in the back." Bri went to sit in the front and Yessica gave me a wink as she scooted towards the right window and put her bag next to her. I let Dale go in first and squeezed in. After closing the car door, I realised why Yessica winked. Her bag took up so much of the room that the only way me and Dale could fit was with our arms overlapping and our legs squished against each other. I looked at Dale.

"Sorry, i'll just try to get my arm up here? Maybe it'll work..." He moved his arm so it was around the back of me. Oh my life...kill me now. :|

I looked at Yessica who smirked and smiled at me as the car went round a sharp bend and I crashed into Dale's chest. "Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright." I adjusted myself and wished Ella or Nova was here. They don't know about me still loving Dale...

* * *

Lily Pov...back at home.

The party was going great! None of Rye's or my friends were here though...well...Brianna was here, so Rye just talked to her. Mum wanted it to be like a family thing, but since they're so close to Finnick, Delly, Madge and Gale, they insisted they come too. Annie couldn't come tonight however, and Delly was constantly texting someone called Marvel? Or was it Margle? Whatever.

Everyone was hugging Aunt Prim and Rory. They just announced they're engaged. I smiled and hugged Aunt Prim, congratulating her. She's 29 now. It's funny cause my parents are the youngest parents I know, and I keep forgetting that until I see people like Aunt Prim and how young she still is.

I yawned and began to daydream about Dale. I made my way to my room as a song popped into my head.

_You're a troublemaker _  
_You're a troublemaker _

_You aint nothing but a troublemaker girl _

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down _  
_The way you bite your lip _  
_Got my head spinnin' around _  
_After a drink or two _  
_I was putty in your hands _  
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand _

_Oh oh oh _  
_Trouble troublemaker yeah _  
_That's your middlename _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain _  
_And I wanna know _  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_My mind keeps saying _  
_Run as fast as you can _  
_I say I'm done but then pull me back _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _  
_Troublemaker _

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind _  
_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes _  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours _  
_Cos I keep comin' back again for more _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_Trouble troublemaker yeah _  
_That's your middlename _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain _  
_And I wanna know _  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_My mind keeps saying _  
_Run as fast as you can _  
_I say I'm done but then pull me back _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _  
_Troublemaker _

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_My mind keeps saying _  
_Run as fast as you can _  
_Troublemaker _  
_I say I'm done but then pull me back _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _  
_Troublemaker _

_Maybe I'm insane _  
_Cos I keep doing the same damn thing _  
_Think one day we gonna change _  
_But you know just how to work that back _  
_And make me forget my name _  
_What the hell you do I won't remember _  
_I'll be gone until November _  
_And you'll show up again next summer _

_Yeah yeah yeah _  
_Typical middle name _  
_Typical middle name is Prada _  
_Fit you like a glove girl _  
_I'm sick of the drama _  
_You're a troublemaker _  
_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble _  
_And I can't even explain why _

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_My mind keeps saying _  
_Run as fast as you can _  
_Troublemaker _  
_I say I'm done but then pull me back _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _  
_Troublemaker _

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_My mind keeps saying _  
_Run as fast as you can _  
_Troublemaker _  
_I say I'm done but then pull me back _  
_Oh oh oh _  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _  
_Troublemaker _**(1)**

I ripped my dress off, revealing my cherry red, lacy bra and knickers and snuggled underneath my blanket...

* * *

**(1) Troublemaker by Olly Murs. I don't own this INCREDIBLY catchy song. I don't anything used in this story, only the plot**! **:(**

**Here's the list of characters...**

**Lead characters.**

**Katniss - Married**

**Peeta - Married**

**Prim - Engaged to Rory**

**Rory - Gale's little Brother. Engaged to Prim.**

**Madge - Married to Gale.**

**Gale - Married to Madge.**

**Bannock - Peeta's older brother**

**Clove - Engaged to Thresh**

**Thresh - Engaged to Clove**

**Marvel - In a relationship with Delly.**

**Cato - Married to Glimmer**

**Glimmer - Married to Cato**

**Cashmere - Not nice. Gloss's Sister.**

**Gloss - Nice. Cashmere's Brother.**

**Wiress - Katniss's Aunt**

**Beetee - Katniss's Uncle**

**Finnick - Katniss's older friend, Peeta's jealous of him. Finnick married to Annie. Not **

**many people know about that. Often thought to be with Johanna.**

**Annie - Finnick's Wife. Nice**

**Finnick jr. - Finnick's son.**

**Johanna - Katniss's arrogant friend.**

**Delly Cartwright - Peeta's old friend. Katniss is jealous of her. Secretly dating Marvel.**

**Rachel Megan Bonner - Peeta and Gales ex. Forced to go to a mental health specialist camp in the Capitol. They torture you in there, they inject TrackerJacker venom into you and alter your memories until you become sane.**

**Brianna - Madge's daughter. Popular.**

**Rye - Katniss & Peeta's son, best friends with Brianna. Exactly like Peeta. Popular.**

**Lily - Katniss & Peeta's daughter. Exactly like Katniss. Not very popular.**

**Nova - Typical Teen, Lily's bestie.**

**Ella - Hyper Teen, Lily's Bestie.**

**Yessica - Cool teen. Lily's Bestie. Tomboy.**

**Kassie-Maree Tululah - Hipster, Best friends Rye and Bri. Cato's Daughter.**

**Dale - Lily's 'love of her life' ;)**

**That's it! I'll update soon! Please Review, I love talking to you guys! :D**


	20. Huh?

**HEY! I know you all might think I'm dead or something...I'm sorry! I've had non-stop exams and my grandma went in hospital and there's just been so much going on. You have no idea how I'm even able to write this! I would do something long but I have the space of about 10 minutes to write this. Either now or do it at 3 in the morning, and I can't cause I've got 2 exams tomorrow! :(**

**Sorry! I'll add dedications in the next chapter, this is hardly counted as one!**

**I can't make any true promises but...I might be a week before I'm free and able to update again! **

**Anywaysss...**

* * *

**Lily Pov**

"Mum, do you need me today? Ella, Nova and Yessica want me to go to this thing at the library." I asked my mum, biting my lip nervously. Of course I wasn't going to the library. Ella, Nova, Yessica and I were going to go watch a movie. But I wouldn't tell my mum that...she'd immediately start searching the internet for it, to see it's rating and content.

"No dear, go have fun!" She smiled at me before adding.."I'd check with your father though."

I grabbed my bag and heard the phone ring as I closed the front door. I began to trudge to the bakery to see dad.

* * *

**Rye Pov**

****I couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. To get my mind off her, Kassie-Marie, Bri, Dale and I were going to see a movie. Dale insisted on bringing his cousin who's just moved here, Edward. I called dad to see if I could go. He said he was fine for me to go, as long as I asked Mum.

I walked downstairs, adjusting my jacket. "Hey Mom can I go out?" I gasped as I turned the corner and saw Mum and Finnick in a tight embrace. Well, at least they weren't kissing...Finnick really needs to get married already! He's ruining my parents marriage!

"Of course you can go!" My mum said, tearing apart from Finnick. I mumbled a thanks and rushed out the front door. Wait till Dad hears about this...

* * *

**Lily Pov**

"Hey dad, can I go to this thing?" I said as I walked into the store.

I gasped as I looked up and saw Dad and Delly in a tight embrace. Well, at least they weren't kissing...Delly really needs to get married already! She's ruining my parents marriage!

"Of course you can go!" My Dad said, tearing apart from Delly. I mumbled a thanks and rushed out the front door. Wait till Mum hears about this...

* * *

**That's all I could fit in! I'm so sorry! I'll try my best to update! :)**

**Fun Fact - I used to absolutely love twilight in 2007, but then it became too famous and I don't like it that much anymore. I used to love Carly Rae Jepsen 2 years ago but now she's too famous. I loved long sweaters last christmas, but now everyone's wearing them. I used to love 13 Reasons Why in 2009 but now it's being made into a movie with Selena Gomez and it's too famous. I used to love The Hunger Games but now it's way too famous. I still love them but the whole thing about them being too famous is annoying. It's like everything I've ever liked becomes famous. :( **

**Please Review! And don't stop reading cause of the slow updates! :) Pretty Pleaseeee!**


	21. Cinema Crushes

**I know, I know...I never update anymore. Sorry, I've just had a lot going on...it's too personal though...only 8 people know about it, so all I can say is I'm really ill, and I have to be in the hospital a lot. Anywaysss here you goooo...I promise I'll be updating a lot sooner now! :) I'll also be replying to all you're reviews over a bit of time this week! How was everybody's Christmas?! :D**

**Dedications...**

**everonica**

**PixieDevilxx**

**Skylar Oaks 16**

**abugsaunt**

**cookies95**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

Ok. First he wouldn't pick up his phone, then I find out he was with Delly. Now he has the nerve to accuse me of always hanging out with Finnick. I'd tell him that Finnick's married, but Annie doesn't want people to know. Besides, it's not like Delly's in a relationship, she spends more time with him than I do, and I'm married to him. The only reason I call Finnick so much is because he's never there anymore! Urgh!

* * *

**Peeta Pov**

Ok. First she wouldn't stop ringing me while I'm at work, then I find out she was with Finnick. Now she has the nerve to accuse me of basically cheating on her with Delly. I'd tell her that Delly's in a relationship, but Marvel likes people to think he's single. Besides, it's not like Finnick's in a relationship, he spends more time with her than I do, and I'm married to her! The only reason I spend so much time with Delly is because whenever I want to see her, Finnick's there! Urgh!

* * *

**Lilly Pov**

"This is going to be so much fun." Ella cried, jumping up and down as we entered the cinema.

"Calm down Ella...and are you wearing a skirt again?! I swear I've never seen you in a pair of jeans!" Yessica sighed.

"Well, we've never seen you in well...non arty clothes." Ella said. Nova and I took a deep breath.

"Right. There's no need to argue. Everyone has their own style. I never wear tight fitting tops..they just aren't me! Ella never wears jeans; she's too girly for them and it'd be a bit weird to be honest, Yessica always wears at least one item that's straight off the catwalk, that's just her! And Nova, you never wear anything that isn't...average; we all know that's just because you hate to stick out!"

"I agree, let's just forget what happened guys...hug it out?" Nova asked.

Ella and Yessica literally jumped into each other's arms, shortly followed by Nova and I. We took our seats at the top corner of the cinema. I took a seat 2 seats from the corner. There was two seats vacant beside me...great. Just as the lights went down, two guys came and took their seats next to me. The one sitting in the corner had grey eyes and black hair...like mum and Gale..and like everyone who lives in the Seam district of town. He was hot but...not my type.

The other had bronze hair that seemed slightly ruffled and light brown eyes. He smiled at me as he sat down. His grey top hugged his muscles and made me want to reach out and touch them. I immediately forgot Dale...this guy is waayyy hotter!

He leaned forward as Ella whispered "Will?"

His velvety voice replied with "Ella?" Wait they know each other? A wave of hurt, jealousy and sadness hit me.

"You know each other?" I heard myself asking. I blushed as he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, this is Will, he lives next door. Will, this is Lilly, Nova and Yessica."

"Nice to meet you! This is my brother Blake."

We all greeted him. I saw Yessica's eyes widen...looks like I'm not the only one crushing today.

He smiled at me before Ella said "Blake and Will are like brothers to me...we've known each other since like...forever." I sighed internally before leaning back in my seat and watched the screen ahead of me.

* * *

**Hey I'll update later today, it's 1am here...got to sleep!**

**Night, and please review!**


	22. Family

**Hey I'm baaccckkkk, as promised!**

* * *

A short while into the movie, my mobile vibrated in my pocket. I chose to ignore it, but it vibrated again. I guess I'll have to check it...and while I'm at it, I'll put it on silent.

It was Ella.

**Will is totes not my type and I saw that look on your ****face Lil, GO GET HIM GURL! ;) **

Well...I didn't realise I was being obvious. I blushed and looked at Ella who smiled at me. Aw!

* * *

Rye Pov...

Kassie-Marie, Bri, Dale, Edward and I left the cinema and started to make our way back to Edward's house. He was actually really cool, and it felt like we had been friends forever already! Apparently he had a identical twin brother, did he say his name was Bill? No that doesn't sound right...Phil...no...Quill...defo not..WILL!

Anyways, Will had been staying here since he was a baby with their dad, Haymitch - who I once heard mom say was the youngest teacher in her high school; only 21 when she was 18, and didn't know anything about Edward...until last night, when he arrived.

He was staying with their mom, Maysilee - who is apparently Auntie Madge's Aunt and only 6 years older than Auntie Madge, in the Capitol and were forced to move apart when Edward and Will were only 16 months old and Maysilee was pregnant again, by President Snow, who didn't think it was good for District 12's (to be) mayor's fiancee's sister to be known as a girl who got pregnant unmarried, at 'the tender age of 20' with a 'over-popular merchant boy who was too cunning to be nice's baby yet again...they had trouble concealing it the first time!'

Maysilee had a baby boy called Blake and had to send Blake to Haymitch when he was 3, as according to Snow, he 'moaned too much.' Snow suddenly decided that Maysilee was finally allowed to come back 2 days ago, and they quickly packed and moved back, arriving yesterday. Haymitch and Maysilee sat Blake, Will and Edward down and told them the story. Before that they just assumed their other parent had done a runner!

SO, Dale's sorta related to Auntie Madge? And that means Brianna too? Well...at least he can't try to date her...she's not dating anyone like him...preferably someone like me..I'm not letting anyone hurt my Bri! Wait..WHAT?!

* * *

Lily Pov...

It was just past 9pm and we had just all called our parents asking if we could stay over. They agreed as we all had a change of clothes etc. cause we spend so much time here anyways that we just left a set of 'essentials' here. Apparently, Rye was having a sleepover too? I texted him. Apparently he's at someone called Edward's house with Dale? Huh.

We were all sitting down when we heard a knock at the window. Nova fell off the bed and Ella stifled a giggle before shushing us and bouncing over to the window. She pulled away the curtains and there was Will and his brother Blake standing on the balcony. She opened the door, letting them in.

"Hey, do you mind if we stay here for bit, things are a bit..." Blake started.

"..awkward at our place." Will finished.

"Sure!" Ella smiled at them at gestured for them to sit down. I almost died when Will came and sat next to me. Blake sat next to Yessica, who blushed. Aw!

"How did you get there?" Nova asked, pointing at the window. They chuckled.

"We live next door. Will's room, is what I call the easy access room. It's easy to sneak in and out; to climb down and up the balcony and climb onto Ella's balcony which is directly opposite!" Blake explained.

"Oh." Nova sighed; she was obviously expecting them to have some sort of superpower!

"So why are things awkward then?" Yessica asked. Blushing an even brighter red when Blake turned to look at her.

Will explained.

"I have been staying here since I was a baby with our dad, Haymitch.."

Hmm...I once heard mom say was the youngest teacher in her high school; only 21 when she was 18..

"and didn't know anything about Ed, my brother...until last night, when he arrived." I sat still, shocked.

"He was staying with our mom, Maysilee in the Capitol. Our parents were forced to move apart when we were only 16 months old and mom was pregnant again, by President Snow, who didn't think it was good for District 12's (to be) mayor's fiancee's sister to be known as a girl who got pregnant unmarried, at 'the tender age of 20' with a 'over-popular merchant boy who was too cunning to be nice's baby yet again...they had trouble concealing it the first time!''

Wait a minute...Auntie Madge is Mayor Undersee's daughter...so Maysilee is Auntie Madge's Aunt! Woah, wait till mom finds out! She won't stop squealing! I mean they are BFFs!

"Mom had me and had to send me to Dad when I was 3, as according to Snow, I 'moaned too much.' I know right...mean!" Blake continued. Snow suddenly decided that Mom was finally allowed to come back 2 days ago, and Mom and Ed quickly packed and moved back, arriving yesterday. We were told last night!"

We all comforted them before Ella decided to change the topic. "Hey everyone, I'm gonna go get a load of shots okay...brb!" She ran out the room. What was she doing?!

* * *

**I'll update real soon everyone! Thanks for being supportive! :)**

**And please review, it makes me smile reading them! :D**


	23. Sing

**_There was a really long author's note here, but I figured most people wouldn't want to read that so..._**

**Dedications;**

**jess obsessed 04**

**nomnomnomskylar**

**rochay97**

**hehungergamesgirl1213**

**turks24**

* * *

Ella ran in the room. "Let's play never have I ever!" Oh no. You see, never have i ever's started with the players getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a something starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player hasn't must drink a shot. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement. If there's no one taking a drink, then the one who said it has to drink. If only one or two people are drinking, they have to say - in detail - why they're drinking and if they don't they have to do a forfeit. Well at least in Ella's version. "Circle everyone!" Ella's voice rang out.

I groaned and sat in a circle next to Ella and...Will..double oh no.

"Who wants to start?"

Yessica groaned, knowing there was no way to escape.

"Do we have to?" Nova asked. Ella glared at her.

"Fine, I'll start...Never have I ever gotten to second base..." She giggled. Urgh, I drank disgruntled, shocked to find that only me and Will took a shot.

"Do you wanna say or...?" Ella asked suggestively. Yessica and Nova perked up. "Please say no." I heard Yessica say.

We both muttered no, hoping the forfeit would be easy.

Ella smiled darkly. "We give you till the end of this week, to find someone to get to second base with, then do it." Ew. I gulped, blushing.

"And what if we don't find anyone? Come on Ella how will you even know if we do anyways?" Will muttered.

"I have my ways." Ella said, making us realise that we had to. "AND WILL...IF YOU DON'T THEN I'M BUNKING YOU UP ALL THE WAY TO HOME."

"Home? I thought it was called 4th base."

"I'll call it what I want to." We carried on until I had taken 5 shots, Will - 6, Blake - 7, Ella - 4, Nova - 8 and Yessica - 1.

"Such fun!" Ella shouted. "Nova, your turn!"

"Never have I ever sang in front of a guy." She was swaying back and forth, obviously hammered.

"Really Nova?" Will and Blake complained.

No-one took a shot apart from me. I swear they're out to get me.

Wait...Will and Blake sing?

I raised at eyebrow at Will. "When we were kids." He explained.

Ella giggled and shook her head at me. "Ooh, now then I know you're not gonna explain this so...you have to sing now."

Now? I gulped.

* * *

**Update tomorrow guys! In the meantime...what's your favourite quote or bit been so far? Review please? x**


	24. Love

**Dedicated to:**

**kbalius**

**nomnomnomskylar**

**overobsessedfangirl**

**schrisham**

**turks24**

**Hey to a guest called ****sula...Writing I don't mean to be mean in front of something doesn't make it nice...I appreciate your criticism though and I admit i have made a few mistakes but I like the way I write. PS...Peeta doesn't know about Finnick and Annie...he knows about Delly and Marvel.**

* * *

Um no, this can't be happening…why couldn't I just have told them that I just never had many friends that I was close enough to and always ditched karaoke nights, I was always too busy doing schoolwork. Nova, Ella and Yessica know that..but Will and Blake don't…I don't want them to think I'm a freak..at least not yet.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, just don't look at me. Please?"

Ella was about to protest but everyone else said it's fine.

**(1)**_ I was so sad, when you walked away from my place._

_I swear I could have died when I saw your face._

_I miss your arms around me already,_

_I wish you could always hold me._

_Baby, Baby,_

_This is the truth now,_

_you take me, take me,_

_to a hundred different places,_

_and you make me, make me,_

_realise all I ever do is lie to you._

_Baby, Baby_

_I need you to save me._

_I'm stuck here, stuck here,_

_in this pool of darkness,_

_without you._

By this point, I was on the verge of dying of embarrassment. Will sat, frozen, on the hard, cold floor. Blake looked fazed but quickly snapped out of it. Nova, Ella and Yessica smirked at each other. Was I really THAT bad?

"Well?" I heard myself saying. Nova, Ella and Yessica shushed me. Blake was the first to reply. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm….It was AWESOME. No seriously."

Will agreed with a short yeah and I asked everyone if we could just move on.

* * *

After a short while we finished the game and got ready for bed. Ella asked Will and Blake to stay for the night, which I wasn't glad about since he still hadn't spoken to me properly since the song. What was his problem? Ella said no-ones getting the bed to be fair, so we all snuggled up on the floor. Yessica and Ella slept by the door, Nova next to them. Blake slid in next to Nova, insisting that it's fine and causing a whole new round of blushing. That left me and Will to sleep next to each other...awkward much?

Everyone fell asleep pretty fast and me, being a freak couldn't sleep. I rolled over to find Will awake. "Can't sleep?" He whispered. I nodded shyly. "Same." I gave him a small smile and began to close my eyes when he whispered my name.

"What Will?"

"It's just about earlier..I didn't say anything about your song." I avoided his eyes and bit my lip.

"It's fine. i know I was bad."

"NO!" He whisper-yelled. He placed his hands on my cheeks and tilted my face so my eyes met his."You were anything but bad. God, Lily, I swear if it was day, all the birds in the world would have stopped to listen to you." Wait, wasn't that something Dad used to say about Mum? "I realised something when you sang."

"What?" I croaked.

"I realised that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, and even though I've only known you for a few hours, I think I'm in love with you." I turned a dark crimson. No way did he just say that. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but-"

I interrupted him. "I'm not sure about this but I think I love you too." He smiled at me and I snuggled into him, inhaling his scent.

"Lilly." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I saw his gaze trail down to my lips.

"Can I..?" He trailed suggestively. I leaned closer to him to answer. He moved his head ever so slowly towards mine. My breath hitched in my throat. His lips touched mine, moving slowly at first, but the kisses became more urgent when we realised our want for each other. My hands trailed down his chest, feeling his toned abs along the way. He moved his lips down my neck and up to just below my ear, which he sucked on gently as his hands clung to me in desperation. I shifted so I was straddling him and his hands moved up my waist until they touched the bottom of my bra. I moaned and just at that moment Blake let out a large snore, causing us to spring apart. We both lay there gasping for air. Did I really just do that?

"Lily, we should um..probably sleep." Will whispered, one of his arms pulling my waist closer to him. I wriggled closer into him and whispered a quick good night into his ear, before closing my eyes. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to find all the blankets that were surrounding me packed away, their occupants making some noise in the back garden. I tried to move but found myself entangled in someones arms. Who-last nights events came tumbling back to me..WILL! I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing in joy and tried to find a way out of his arms. As soon as I stood, he moaned, complaining that he was comfy and I should come back to bed. I reminded him that we're at Ella's house and he shot up, looking flustered. His shirt had ridden halfway up and my eyes trailed to his exposed abs, as I bit my lip.

"Like what you see?" Will smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Hmmm...I dunno...I'm going to go freshen up." I grabbed my things and a towel and rushed into the bathroom. He muttered something about going to his room to get changed, and told me to call him if I needed him. I took a shower and got changed. I began to do my hair, when I noticed something on my neck. That..idiot. I'm getting him back. I quickly rang him and told him to get over here. A few minutes later he rushed into the bathroom, shirtless with a grey tee in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I turned and pushed him against the wall, trapping him. He gulped.

"You marked me?" I hissed, trying to be menacing. Suddenly his voice got very low, sending thrills up my spine.

"Um." He whispered. "Yeah?" I leaned closer to him.

"Well, it's too bad that I like it." I giggled at his perplexed expression, before he flipped us over and devoured my mouth with his. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist as he rose me against the wall, his lips savouring my skin. He sucked on my collarbone and I forced myself to stop before it got too heated.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." He admitted as I walked towards the mirror to do my make up. I needed to cover those hiccys..I think it'll be best if no-one know about us yet.

"Will, believe me, I want you, but I don't think we should do this in Ella's bathroom, and since we only met yesterday." I zipped up my bag and watched as he pulled his top over his head.

"I agree Lily, it's fine." He smiled at me and we both returned to the room.

"Will..what are we?" I mumbled as I hugged him.

He gazed at me and mumbled "Well, whatever you want to be. I know what I want."

I bit my lip. "Well, I want what you want."

"And I want to be your boyfriend." i kissed him quickly.

"Then I'm your girlfriend. Hey can we keep this a secret?"

"I was just thinking that...just for a little while anyway."

"Yeah, I just want it to be us for now."

"I like that. We should go down, the other's'll be suspicious."

"Yeah." We walked down, Will staying behind me, to not arise suspicions."

Nova, Blake, Yessica and Ella sat on the pool chairs in the garden, turning to look at us when we entered.

I spoke first. "Hey, why didn't you guys wake me up?"

They smirked. "Well you and Will certainly looked snuggled up together." Yessica replied.

We blushed. Will told them that we didn't mean to it was an accident.

I agreed and we all sat around the pool, changing the topic quickly.

* * *

**Aw, Lily's got a boyfriend!**

** I'm snowed in where I live! Night guys! Please Review?**


	25. Competition

**Hey I'm here! Sorry about all the slow updates recently...I'm trying my best.**

**Sorry to all the Peetniss fans out there (I'm one too)...there's been no fluff for a while but there sure will be in the next chappie.**

**Don't worry ****this is a T.**

**Anywaysss..**

**Dedications:**

**we-prefer-the-term-castor**

**kbalius**

**abugsaunt**

**Niqueesinger14**

**Mockingjay Rue**

* * *

Katniss POV

I sat up, stretching my tired muscles as the light streamed in through the honey like curtains flowing as the morning breeze entered our - no - my room. I made Peeta sleep on the sofa last night and he left early this morning...too early for the bakery. Ha. Probably gone to see Delly again! I was just so annoyed with him. It takes all my efforts just not to talk to him...I love him, I just don't get why he'd go around my back, talking to Delly all the time, spending all his time with her.

I lumbered around the house for a while before there was a knock on the door. I trudged over and opened it.

"KATNISS!" Madge squealed, embracing me in a tight hug before jumping up and down. Urgh, it should be illegal to be that hyper at this time in the morning.

"Hi Madge, why don't you come in?" I asked sarcastically, following her into the living room and sitting on a sofa opposite her.

"OMG GUESS WHAT?!"

"Um I don't k-"

"MY LONG LOST AUNT CAME BACK!"

"Long lost aunt?" I said, confused. She never mentioned this before.

"My mum had a sister - Maysilee, you might remember her, she's only 6 years older than us."

"Yeah" I remembered an older girl who was always there when I went over at her house then, when I was about 10, she disappeared. I always wondered why!

"She had twins when she was 18, unmarried, with Haymitch! IKR!"

WHAT! "So that's why he would never pay attention to Effie. If I remember correctly she had a major crush on him, right?!"

"Haha, yeah. So, remember how everyone used to get married at like 30 cause it was illegal or something. Well cause of that whole get married late, have kids late thing, President Snow had an eye on her as she was a merchant and he disapproved. Their names were Will and Edward btw!"

"Who's?" Random comment...

"The twins silly. Anyway, when she was 20 she got pregnant again. Haymitch was the Dad again of course, they were - are - head over heels in love with each other. He wanted to marry her but of course...it was illegal...there was no way they could, but they had a secret toasting, you know, so they felt they were married. Oh yeah..anyways she was pregnant again, but this time it was different cause well Dad was winning the elections and was engaged to Mom and it was bad publicity for all this illegal stuff to be going on with Aunty Maysilee since she was District 12's (to be) mayor's fiancee's sister...does that make sense?" I nodded. " So cause they had trouble concealing it the first time, Maysilee was forced to take Edward - she wanted to leave a son with Haymitch, as he is their father - and live in the palace in the Capitol. She had the baby over there - called Blake - ooh I should really call him Uncle - Haymitch visited every couple of months when he was first born, but was denied contact after he turned 2. Snow didn't like Blake as Blake sensed something was wrong whenever Snow was around and cried. So Snow had enough and sent Blake to Haymitch when he was 3. Since it's no longer illegal and won't raise any disapproving eyebrows, Snow allowed Maysilee to come back two days ago. Obviously, they were on the first train back. But we had a family get together yesterday and they told everyone...not even the kids knew what happened though!"

"Woah." I sat still for a few minutes before jumping up and squealing. Yes, I squealed...and no, nothing's wrong with me. "OMG! I can't wait to meet her!" Hmm.."Hey Rye's at a new kid called Edward's house, he had a sleepover there! OMG IT MUST BE THE SAME EDWARD!" I beamed at Madge.

"Anyways, enough of me, how's well..you and Peeta."

I sighed and explained how I felt as if he was cheating on me with Delly.

"Okay, so the only thing I can think is to make him jealous."

"How do you do that? This isn't high school anymore." I scoffed.

"USE GALE."

"No. Madge, I know you won't like it one bit, plus Peeta knows better then to think there's something going on between ussince high school, when he brooded for months cause he thought we had slept together."

"Ok, so Finnick. He's your other best guy friend. He's married to Annie so he won't take advantage of you...and we all can tell that Peeta's already jealous of you two anyway...THAT'S WHAT YOU DO KATNISS." I raised an eyebrow. Seems risky but it just might work.

* * *

Dinner was very awkward. We sat sprawled over all the sofa's and chairs since there was so many people.

I invited over Madge and her family - Gale and Brianna, Prim - who was now 5 months pregnant and Rory, Finnick and Annie (Finnick jr was being looked after by his babysitter) and Peeta decided to invite over Marvel, Delly, Cato and his family - Glimmer and Kassie-Maree Tululah, Thresh and Clove. It was already a reunion anyways so we decided it would be a good time to invite over Maysilee and her family - Haymitch, Blake, Edward and Will. They were all very nice.

Rye looked confused for some reason, and avoided Brianna, but glanced at her when he thought no-one was looking.

Peeta and I weren't talking of course, and since I had already explained to Finn and Annie what I wanted to do and they agreed, I flirted with Finnick the entire time, biting my lip trying to stop laughing and sending apologetic looks to Annie who reassured me that she was fine with it since she knew nothing would happen.

Lily kept blushing and gazing at Will who looked back at her, smiling. But every time I began to think something was up she moved away from him and pretended she never looked at him. Hmm...

Delly and Marvel stayed together the whole time, but I never saw any sort of romantic actions towards each other...they were probably just very good friends.

After about 10pm everyone started to leave and as Finnick went to the door I glanced at Peeta to make sure he was looking and Annie to show her that I was just pretending. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before saying in my best seductive voice "Bye sexy, how about we surf tomorrow, you know I can't stay away from you." I bit my lip softly, as he lifted me in a bear hug and I wrapped my legs around him. "Sorry, this is just so wrong, I'm cringing just thinking of you in that way." I whispered in his ear, knowing no-one could hear. He chuckled softly. He released and I saw Peeta storming out the room, furious. I feel bad. If he speaks to me tonight, I'll forgive him.

* * *

Peeta POV

I curled up in the kitchen as pain engulfed me. I was right. Katniss is cheating on me. That's the only explanation I can think of for what happened just now. But..why did no-one else react? Wait. Is she _trying_ to make me hurt? Oh...two can play at this...I honestly just want my Katniss back...I'd ask her but I'm so busy at the bakery and right now it seems like no-one but Delly cares.

I'll try to speak to her tonight.

* * *

Lily POV

I heard Mom and Dad run upstairs giggling and their room door close. I smiled. Looks like they've made up. They could never stay mad at each other for too long anyways. I rolled over and began to think about Will when my phone flashed. Urgh, a text. I picked it up and smirked when I saw Will's name.

_Hey Babe, can't sleep miss you...:( x_ - W

Awww!

I miss you too! x - L

_Can I come over? Your house is only down the street anyways. xx - W_

AW! Two kisses! Yes, I am aware of how silly I sound. I looked around my room which had lots of dresses and my hunting gear sprawled all over the floor. There is no way I'm letting him see my room like this.

Can I come to yours instead? x Sorry! x - L

Mom and Dad were probably too immersed in themselves anyways - EW GROSS PARENT THOUGHT...BLOCKKKKKK! I shuddered.

_Hey, np! But you'll have to climb up the ladder on the side wall to get to my balcony. Mom and Dad are in different wing of house, don't worry. xxx :D See you soon! - W_

I smiled and climbed out of bed.

* * *

I climbed into Will's room and yelped as I was pushed against the wall, lips attacking my neck. "Haha, nice to see you too!" I joked before moaning as his teeth grazed my collarbone.

"Mm..you looked so beautiful tonight, I had to stop myself from doing this in front of everyone when I first saw you." He groaned before releasing me. "Sorry, I just...um...I just wanted to kiss you." I smiled. We could have some fun with this.

"Really, you could only go that long without kissing me?"

He quickly became competitive. "I bet I could last longer" He smirked.

I quickly peered out the curtains at Ella's window to make sure her blinds were closed so there wasn't a chance she'd see us.

"Oh really?" I questioned, a teasing look on my face. I walked over to his bed, glancing at his strained face as I bent down to take off my boots. I wonder how long he can resist...

"Oh, it's on! I never lose a competition." He chuckled gently. "Is it just me or has it suddenly got really hot in here?" He said, before smirking and pulling off his top. He began to flex his muscles and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. He sat down on the rug. I decided to use it against him.

"Oh I agree." I smiled at him before grabbing a glass of water off his desk. I gulped down a sip before 'accidentally' spilling it all over my pjs. "Oopsies!" I giggled before peeling my clothes off my skin, revealing my black lace underwear and walking to him slowly before bending down in front of him and leaning across him to grab his t-shirt that he removed earlier - which was behind him. He let out a long breath but didn't retaliate. Instead of putting on the top, I placed it on the side before asking him if he was okay. "You look so tense, I know...you need a back massage." Before he could reply, I moved over and straddled his back, running my fingers up and down it and grinding into him. He flipped over and pinned me to ground. He bit my ear and ground into me before slamming a hand over my mouth. I looked at him confused before I heard his brothers in the hallway.

* * *

** I'll update tomorrow..I've got half of it written up. :)**

**Review to get a Rye and Bri POV and loads of Peetniss fluff!**


	26. Oh

**Hey only one person reviewed... (Thank you btw! x) I know you all must hate me cause I don't review often and all that but unless you were one of the few that read my authors note a few chappies back you won't understand. **

**Anyways to whoevers still reading this...I'll make this all Lily POV and short and add in Peetniss next chapter then.**

* * *

I held my breath as they approached Will's room, frozen underneath Will.

"Edward, I know you're my brother and all but I've only known about you for 3 days. You probably haven't done anything like this before since you've been stuck in a palace for your whole life, so I want to take you cause you deserve it. We booked the tickets before we knew about you though and there's only 6 tickets. Bri, Rye, Kassie-Maree, Dale and I have already checked in and Will's the only ticket I can offer you, but I need to check with him if it's fine okay. Tonight's the last chance to check in before we leave tomorrow."

"Thanks Blake, you know I really wanted to go to District 4 as a kid, but I could never go."

They knocked on the door and Will got up and opened the door slightly to say it was fine. As he did this I pulled the top I had placed on the side earlier over my head, staying out of view. Will closed the door and walked over to me, sighing.

"Well I guess that ruined the mood he mumbled."

"Yeah, lets just go to sleep." I leaned up and kissed him. I walked over to the bed, lay down and watched as he cleared up. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes just as I felt Will snuggle into my back. We're going way too fast, I know but it just feels so right.

"Night Lil" he whispered.

"Night." I mumbled before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please review, they mean everything to me.. :)**


	27. Found Out

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Rye POV

I knew she wasn't in her room. I went in Lils room in the middle of the night to ask her how she knew Edward's brother and she wasn't there. But I knew I couldn't say anything about it since she doesn't when I go out in the middle of the night. I snuck back to my room and looked at my phone when I saw I got a text. It was from Blake. We had became friends easily after Ed introduced me to him yesterday.

Blake: Hey just to tell you that Edward's going to district 4 with us tomorrow instead of Will.

Me: That's fine with me. We're leaving from your house at 6am tomorrow right?

Blake: Yeah.

I put my phone back on my desk and rolled over attempting to sleep.

Bri, Edward, Kassie-Maree, Dale and Blake and I were going to District 4 tomorrow for 4 days. I was excited, but not because we're going to District 4, but because I get to spend more time with Brianna.

I kind of have..._feelings_...for Brianna. Not like how I hated about Hannah Bonner, or like the lust I had for Bow, but for Brianna, I have like...I don't know how to describe it. Tingly tummy, sparks whenever we touch...I sound like a girl. But that's how I feel. Kassie-Maree and Edward are like that. I can just tell. When we were over at Edwards yesterday I saw them. Love at first sight. But thing is I've known Brianna since birth and I don't know if I love her, do I? I mean is this what love feels like? I sighed and began to fall asleep.

* * *

My mum and dad seemed really close this morning?! They've made up! I said bye to them, refusing their offers to drive me to Edward's house. They hugged me and told me how I'm growing up so fast before passing me my bag. Edward's house was just down the street. I knew Lily still wasn't back, so I chose to phone her later and ask where she is.

I arrived at Edward's house to see Bri, Edward, Kassie-Maree, and Blake all waiting outside for me. Just Dale to come now. We packed our bags in to the car we were driving there in and walked inside the house. It was hugeeeee. I mean my house is pretty big, cause my mum and dad inherited 'some' (a lot more like) money when we born. They won't tell me much about it, just some crazy chick called Rachel Megan Bonner who's now being 'tortured' in the Capitol almost killed my mum while she was in labour with us. I'd laugh if she was related to Hannah Bonner though. Blake, Edward and Will's house was huge though. You could be on one side of it and not hear anything on the other side. There were two wings to the house. Will, Blake and Edward all shared a wing, although their rooms were amazingly big, with their own sitting area in each of them. Their parents had the other wing. This gave them more privacy. We went up to Blake's room and as we passed by Will's Blake knocked on his room door and told him to get up. I heard him fall off the bed and stifled a laugh.

Instead of joining the others on the beanbags, I walked onto the balcony. I sat down just as the door to Will's balcony opened and out stumbled my sister buttoning the last 2 buttons of her shirt up, with _Edward's _arms around her. WHAT?! Oh yes, out comes protective Rye.

"Lily?!" I called, standing up abruptly.

* * *

I'm going back to a system so from now on I'm updating every Thursday and if I can Monday's too! Have a lot of more free time now and I've been spending it trying to get everything sorted again, so now I'm working on my story again! :) I'll update monday ok! Love you guys for staying with me and I feel horrible for all the slow updates I've been doing the last few months, but now I'm absolutely fine.

Please Review, it makes me happy! :)


	28. Aww

**I know it's short(ish) but I have really bad writers block...**

* * *

I sat down just as the door to Will's balcony opened and out stumbled my sister buttoning the last 2 buttons of her shirt up, with _Edward's _arms around her. WHAT?! Oh yes, out comes protective Rye.

"Lily?!" I called, standing up abruptly. She whipped her head round to look at me.

"Rye it's really not what it looks like." Ha. RIght. I glared at Edward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister Edward? Let me guess…it was just a friendly hug. I thought you were in there! What the hell?!" I pointed to Edward's room behind me. He stuck his hands up in the air and backed away from Lily.

"Dude I'm not-." I snorted.

"DO NOT CALL ME DUDE!"

"Fine!" Edward's eyes widened.

"Rye, just calm down! It's nothing to do with Edward. Just come into Will's room?!"

I trudged past everyone on the beanbags, not even bothering to look at them as I stormed into Will's room. I observed the mess, and fumed with anger. Will was still laying in bed, the blanket fully covering him. I could see the blankets move up and down as he breathed. I walked over to Edward and shoved him. "In your brother's room?! While he's sleeping in the bed just on the other side of a wall?! How sick can you get?!"

"Rye, I'm not Edward. I'm Will." I blinked.

"Um, no. Cause Will is in the bed over there. And Will wears glasses. And the hoodie that you're wearing has Edward's name on the back."

"Yeaahhh, Rye...Will only has to wear his glasses when reading for long periods of time. And have you ever heard of sharing clothes?" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, fine but how do you explain the big heap over there that is WILL." I said pointing to the bed. Lily strode over to the bed and pulled back the covers. A big, black labrador lay there sleeping...ummm...what?

"A DOG?"

"Yeah, that's my boy, Fenton." Will said. I smacked my forehead in annoyance and embarrassment. Wait where was Edward then?

"I'll be right back..." I ran over to Edward's room and peered past the door to see him still sitting on the beanbags. Ugh. Did I really just do that? I walked into Will's room and sat down on one of the sofas, where they were now sitting. "I'm sorry about that."

Will gave me a forgiving smile. "It's fine." I vaguely heard a doorbell in the distance. Must be Dale.

"But still, why are you with Lily?"

"Rye, Will and I met 2 nights ago when I was at Nova's house. She lives next door."

"Only 2 nights ago?! Well don't you think you're moving a bit too fast?"

"Rye, we haven't even..well..um..had..um..well." Lily started blushing furiously. She hasn't?

"I love your sister Rye, I would never ever take advantage of her. I know she's the one, I couldn't ever imagine leaving her, or hurting her in any way. Just - "

"Will, you don't have to explain yourself. Rye, I knew it was love as soon as I saw him. You might not believe me, but just ask Kassie-Maree and Edward. I couldn't live without him and I know he couldn't live without me too." Will smiled beside her. "You may think we're going fast, but we're just doing what feels right. I'm sure it's the same with Kassie and Edward too!" I thought back to how many times I had caught them in compromising positions yesterday.

"Ok, I believe you but Will, remember that if you EVER hurt my sister, I will kill you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two. See you after the trip." I hugged Lily and smiled at Will.

"I won't. And thanks Rye." I walked out the room, just as the others called me saying we had to go.

* * *

Lily Pov...I woke up to find Will missing from my side and heard him in the shower. I pulled on my clothes and started to do my buttons up when a dog came bounding in the room and began to lick me. I squealed and Will came bounding out the bathroom, the shower still on and a towel around his hips. I blushed.

"What happened?" He saw the dog get off me and cuddle up on the bed before closing his eyes. Aww. I walked over to him, tucking him in. Why not? Dogs get cold...right? "I forgot to say! I have a dog, but he usually stays in my mum and dad's rooms...I know it's too late...Sorry-"

"It's fine!" I giggled at his expression.

"Well, this is Fenton. Looks like he already loves you!"

"Yeah!"

"Well who wouldn't?" He began to kiss me before we heard a knock on the door. Will was telling him to get up. He was about to walk out when I reminded him he only had a towel on and the shower was still on. He said he'd finish the shower in 5 minutes and slung on the first clothes he saw while I looked away.

"I've got to go, before my parents notice." He began to moan, but sighed cause he knew I was right. I began to button up the last few buttons of my top and walked out onto the balcony to leave while Will hugged me.

"Lily?!" I heard Eye and turned to see him glaring at us. I saw Will's clothes and realised he must think he's Edward.

"Rye it's really not what it looks like."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister Edward? Let me guess…it was just a friendly hug. I thought you were in there! What the hell?!" He pointed to Edward's room behind him. Will stuck his hands up in the air and backed away from me.

"Dude I'm not-."

Rye snorted. "DO NOT CALL ME DUDE!" Woah, hormonal much?

"Fine!" I heard Will say.

"Rye, just calm down! It's nothing to do with Edward. Just come into Will's room?!" I couldn't do this out here, not when people could probably see. Or Nova could walk out.

He stormed inside and we walked to the sofas, waiting for him. Will held onto my hand. Rye rushed in. He walked over to Edward and shoved him. I cursed at him in my head, trying to control my anger. "In your brother's room?! While he's sleeping in the bed just on the other side of a wall?! How sick can you get?!"

"Rye, I'm not Edward. I'm Will." Rye blinked and I stifled a giggle at his expression.

"Um, no. Cause Will is in the bed over there. And Will wears glasses. And the hoodie that you're wearing has Edward's name on the back."

"Yeaahhh, Rye...Will only has to wear his glasses when reading for long periods of time. And have you ever heard of sharing clothes?" I said, rolling my eyes. So stupid!

"Well, fine but how do you explain the big heap over there that is WILL." Rye said pointing to the bed. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Fenton lay there sleeping.

"A DOG?"

"Yeah, that's my boy, Fenton." Will said. Rye smacked my forehead in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'll be right back..." We heard him run over to Edward's room and groan. He walked back into Will's room and sat down on one of the sofas, where we had sat down. "I'm sorry about that."

Will gave Rye a forgiving smile. "It's fine." I vaguely heard a doorbell in the distance. They're going on that trip, right? Must be one of his friends.

"But still, why are you with Lily?"

"Rye, Will and I met 2 nights ago when I was at Nova's house. She lives next door."

"Only 2 nights ago?! Well don't you think you're moving a bit too fast?" I do not want to talk about this with my brother.

"Rye, we haven't even..well..um..had..um..well." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I love your sister Rye, I would never ever take advantage of her. I know she's the one, I couldn't ever imagine leaving her, or hurting her in any way. Just - " He's soooo cute! Awww!

"Will, you don't have to explain yourself. Rye, I knew it was love as soon as I saw him. You might not believe me, but just ask Kassie-Maree and Edward. I couldn't live without him and I know he couldn't live without me too." Will smiled beside me. "You may think we're going fast, but we're just doing what feels right. I'm sure it's the same with Kassie and Edward too!"

"Ok, I believe you but Will, remember that if you EVER hurt my sister, I will kill you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two. See you after the trip." He hugged me and smiled at Will.

"I won't. And thanks Rye." He walked out the room and I turned and let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

* * *

**I'll update on Friday! Please Review!**


	29. Little boxes

Sorry I can't update very often. I have loads of exams and my health problems again but it's the holidays soon so I'll update then. This chapter is dedicated to...

Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta, guest (who keeps reviewing) and everonica!

Sorry about this...I was just typing normally and then all of a sudden my dad tells me that a guy who works at the arena for my city told him that TAYLOR SWIFT has been booked in for next summer. So I started hyperventilating and sobbing and now I'm jumping up and down while writing this BECAUSE MY IDOL is coming to MY CITY! I love her so much it's unreal. And to whoever reads this and thinks 'Taylor is such a whore'...She's only had 8 relationships her whole life and she's 23...the other 12 are all rumours! So...she's not a WHORE. She just hasn't found the One yet. There's a difference between going out with someone and dating someone.

Anyways..Please Review!

* * *

Lily Pov...

Dear, Songbook,

I know I haven't wrote in here in a while, but I have a good reason. I GOT A BOYFRIEND. Will Undersee-Abernathy. Nova has a boyfriend too, who happens to be WILL'S brother blake, Kassie-Maree is going out with Edward, Will's twin and I think Rye and Brianna have something going on. Rye's coming back from District 4 today. We had a misunderstanding but we're fine now.

Anyway I better get a song written down. I can't think of any lately so here's the lyrics to Little Boxes by Walk Off The Earth and I'll add a twist to it later...

Little boxes on the hillside,  
Little boxes made of ticky tacky,  
Little boxes on the hillside,  
Little boxes all the same.  
There's a green one and a pink one  
And a blue one and a yellow one,  
And they're all made out of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.

And the people in the houses  
All went to the university,  
Where they were put in boxes  
And they came out all the same,  
And there's doctors and lawyers,  
And business executives,  
And they're all made out of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.

And they all play on the golf course  
And drink their martinis dry,  
And they all have pretty children  
And the children go to school,  
And the children go to summer camp  
And then to the university,  
Where they are put in boxes  
And they come out all the same.

And the boys go into business  
And marry and raise a family  
In boxes made of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.  
There's a green one and a pink one  
And a blue one and a yellow one,  
And they're all made out of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.

* * *

Rye called earlier saying he's gonna be home a little later cause there's loads of traffic. Mum and Dad have gone upstairs to 'watch a movie' but come on we all know what they're really doing.

* * *

Katniss POV...

Peeta turned the television on, not caring what program was on while I went into the bathroom. Ok I have about 4 minutes before Peeta decides he can't wait and comes in. I stripped out of the clothes I was wearing and laced up a black corset. I put a black lace thong on and put on strappy black heels that were 8 inches and Peeta died for. I tousled my hair to the side and stuck on some bright red lipstick. I checked over myself and walked out. Peeta was laying on the bed, pretending to watch tv.

He saw me, blushed and turned back to the tv, his hands clenched. Oh that's the way he wants to do this. I straddled his lap and began kissing him...he moaned and I smiled in triumph as he began to undo the laces on my corset. I always win.

* * *

Ran out of time, got to go! Please Review!


End file.
